Mas que Venganza
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena se quedó sorprendida cuando Darien Chiba se ofreció ayudarla con sus problemas económicos... a cambio de que se hiciera pasar por su amante. ¿Pero qué lo motivó para proponerle algo así?
1. Argumento

**Hola!, aquí vengo yo con la segunda historia de la serie ****"novias y hermanas" ahora los personajes que aparecieron en la primera historia (Mas que Pasión) seran Nicolas y Rei** **********************************y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Mas que venganza

Lynne Graham

Argumento

Serena Winston se quedó de piedra cuando Darien Chiba se ofreció ayudarla con sus problemas económicos. Tenía que haber alguna trampa. Así era... el despiadado y sexy magnate siciliano necesitaba que Serena fingiera ser su amante durante un par de meses. Serena sintió un fuerte impulso de aceptar el trabajo; después de todo, Darien solo le había pedido que se hiciera pasar por su amante, no que lo fuera de verdad.

¿Qué problema podría haber?

Poco a poco, Darien se dio cuenta de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistirse a los encantos de la bella mujer que había metido en su vida. Aquella criatura había conseguido entrar en su corazón como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

¿Sería demasiado tarde para cambiar los planes?


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba se reclinó sobre la silla de cuero y miró a la mujer a la que utilizaría para vengarse.

Al fondo de la habitación, Serena Winston mantenía a los empleados del catering ocupados sirviendo bebidas. No llevaba maquillaje, tenía el pelo recogido y vestía un traje gris y unos zapatos sencillos y poco femeninos. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer de negocios seria, alguien que pretende pasar desapercibida; y parecía conseguido, ya que Darien no había visto a ninguno de los altos ejecutivos de la empresa intentando flirtear con ella.

¿Estaban todos aquellos hombres ciegos? ¿Era él el único que notaba su atractivo? Increíbles ojos celestes, boca carnosa... Con la ropa adecuada, Serena estaría despampanante, más que cualquier otra mujer de belleza convencional ya que... emanaba una sensualidad poco frecuente. Darien la imaginó con ropa interior de seda, medias de red y zapatos de tacón.

Al darse cuenta de que su imaginación no pasaba de la ropa interior, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era imposible que una mujer hermosa pasara desapercibida ante un siciliano como él.

Al cabo de un par de semanas como mucho, Serena Winston sería una mujer muy famosa en Londres. Se convertiría en su amante, y como tal, su foto aparecería en todas las portadas de las revistas. Los periodistas indagarían sobre el pasado de la misteriosa mujer, y si no conseguían nada, él se encargaría de dejar unas cuantas pistas. Tras averiguar lo necesario, Darien les había dejado el camino preparado. Desde que la encontró, hacía ya seis meses, todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado para que la joven estuviera en una situación tal, que no pudiera rechazar su oferta. Darien saboreó el momento.

Serena Winston era la hija ilegítima de Soichi Tomoe, el responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Ese hombre, era un político rico con don de palabra, cuya prestigiosa reputación se debía a su imagen de hombre tradicional con una moralidad estricta. Era un hipócrita, un seductor de jovencitas y prácticamente un asesino. Soichi, había preferido dejar morir a Hotaru entre la destrozada carrocería del coche, antes que llamar a la ambulancia y enfrentarse a un posible escándalo.

La cara de Darien adquirió una expresión grave. A pesar de que ya había pasado casi un año, todavía lo afectaba mucho pensar en la forma, cruel e intencionada, en que a su hermana le habían arrebatado la vida. Los médicos dijeron que quizá hubieran podido salvarla si la ambulancia hubiera llegado antes. Por aquel entonces, Hotaru estudiaba Ciencias Políticas y, ese verano, había comenzado a trabajar en un proyecto de investigación con Tomoe... solo tenía diecinueve años.

Hotaru era una mujer muy guapa, con ojos violeta y pelo negro y corto, una chica idealista y confiada. Durante el verano, Darien se habla cansado de oír a su hermana hablar de Tomoe. Pero no se había dado cuenta del peligro que podía entrañar esa excesiva adoración hacia el político. Después de todo, era un hombre casado y veinticinco años mayor que Hotaru. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Tomoe era un seductor muy atractivo.

—Señor Chiba. ..

Sin darse cuenta de lo intimidante que resultaba su expresión, Darien vio cómo le ofrecían unos pasteles sicilianos de crema. La esbelta mano que sujetaba la bandeja temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, pero él era un buen observador. Dirigió su mirada hacía la cansada cara de Serena Winston, la suave sombra debajo de los ojos, la tensión de la delicada mandíbula... Sus pestañas eran castañas y largas como las de un niño, y temblaba; ya que estaba desesperada.

Serena estaba a punto de perder el negocio por el que tanto había trabajado y Darien lo sabía, porque así lo había planeado.

—Gracias —murmuró Darien con un tono un tanto burlón.

Si Serena pensaba que iba a conseguir sorprenderlo con esos detalles insignificantes, estaba muy equivocada. Para conceder un contrato, había que tener en cuenta la eficiencia, el precio y la seriedad en el trabajo.

—Nucatoli y pasta ciotti, qué agradable sorpresa, me mima demasiado.

El traicionero y agitado pulso que notó en su cuello permitió a Darien admirar la fina y delicada piel de Serena.

—Me gusta innovar, eso es todo —dijo Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

Temblaba, y los ojos claros, el tono rojizo de las mejillas, los labios carnosos y rosados lo reclamaban. Serena se sentía atraída por él, y si no hubiera sabido tanto sobre ella, habría pensado que la joven era demasiado inocente para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo... tal vez si la habitación hubiera estado vacía, la habría sentado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos habrían recorrido ese agitado cuerpo que lo llamaba. Su física masculinidad amenazaba con despertarse y delatarlo, pero pensó en su plan, y pronto consiguió dominar sus instintos. No tenía ninguna intención de acostarse con la hija de Soichi Tomoe. Se convertiría en su amante, sí, pero solo de puertas para fuera.

—¿ y no nos gusta a todos? —afirmó Darien con cierto sarcasmo.

El pastel se deshizo suavemente en su boca y Serena se retiró a un lado, como una criada sumisa.

Darien sonrió levemente, le gustaba verla ahí, de pie, junto a él. Era un hombre chapado a la antigua y el pastel estaba delicioso, quizá pudiera cocinar para él en su tiempo libre.

—Está bueno —le dijo con dulzura.

Los ojos celestes de Serena se iluminaron de repente en una mezcla de alivio y orgullo. Darien se la imaginó tumbada en la cama, en una tórrida tarde siciliana: los cabellos rubios enmarañados sobre la cama, la jugosa boca pidiendo que la besara mientras se retorcía y gemía de placer ante su gran maestría. Apenado, se dijo a sí mismo que eso nunca iba a suceder y se enfadó por dejarse llevar por su libido.

Serena le sirvió el café y le echó el azúcar. Darien se preguntó si su antiguo novio, el cantante de rock, había sabido apreciar esos detalles tan femeninos. Pero había descubierto un par de sorpresas sobre Serena en la investigación; y esa mujer no era ninguna santa. Quizá tuviera solo veintidós años, pero tenía una vida llena de avatares que lo hubiera conmovido si no fuera por un acontecimiento. Al parecer, la joven se había quedado con todos los ahorros de una pobre anciana. Bajo esos brillantes y celestes ojos, se escondía una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos.

«Cálmate», se dijo Darien mientras aceptaba el café. Tal vez Serena no conociera, ni supiera quién era su padre, pero él ya encontraba un gran parecido entre los dos, sobre todo en la forma en que utilizaban a la gente para alcanzar sus propósitos.

Serenity Winston había pasado su niñez con varias familias de acogida, y siempre se había metido en problemas. Había estado a punto de casarse con un terrateniente y la madre de este todavía se alegraba del fracaso de la relación. Según ella, Serena era una mujer interesada, fría y calculadora. Después, la estrella de rock, un jovenzuelo rebelde de aspecto descuidado. Con sus canciones, que hacían un ruido infernal, Serena había bailado como una salvaje. Aquella relación tampoco había durado mucho.

—¿Señor Chiba, puedo hablar un momento con usted? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

—Ahora mismo no —contestó Darien sin ningún remordimiento, a pesar del sobresalto y la palidez que sus palabras provocaron en Serena. Podía aguantar un poco más... ¿Y por qué no? Dentro de poco, le haría una oferta que podría beneficiarla mucho. Serena era el punto débil de Soichi Tomoe y necesitaba su ayuda para arruinar la vida de ese canalla. Ella no debía saber nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

De todas formas, no merecía la pena preocuparse por una mujer como ella. Alguien que era capaz de robar a una pobre ancianita mientras se hacía pasar por una hija cariñosa no merecía su compasión.

Cuando la prensa descubriera que Serena Winston era la hija ilegítima de Tomoe, la carrera del acérrimo defensor de los valores morales se vendría abajo. Darien sabía que lo que Tomoe más apreciaba en la vida era su poder. Le gustaba sentirse admirado, sobre todo por las mujeres, y cuando todo saliera a la luz, perdería su orgullo, su poder y su influencia. Sería el castigo perfecto para un hombre tan ambicioso y egocéntrico. Una vez que fuera desenmascarado, lo demás no tardaría en saberse: los turbios asuntos financieros, las amistades con hombres de negocios de dudosa reputación; la carrera de Soichi Tomoe se desmoronaría de tal forma, que no podría volver a la política.

A pesar de todo, no era suficiente para compensar la muerte de su hermana. Pero cuando su carrera se viniera abajo, Darien estaría allí para explicarle por qué lo había destruido. Desde hacía tiempo, Tomoe se comportaba de un modo extraño cuando estaban juntos. Lo que no sospechaba era que sabía que la noche del accidente él estaba con su hermana. Pero, claro, ese desvergonzado seductor ya se había ocupado de borrar todas las pistas, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado, nunca pudo demostrar que los dos iban en el coche.

Observó cómo Serena Winston, que era el vivo retrato de su madre, supervisaba a sus empleados. A no ser que estuviera muy equivocado, Soichi Tomoe se pondría nervioso en cuanto la viera en el mismo instante que oyera su nombre...

.

.

Serena se preguntó si alguna vez podría odiar tanto a alguien como odiaba a Darien Chiba.

¡Le había ordenado que se retirara como si fuera una criada maleducada! Era el último día de su contrato de prueba y todavía tenía que decirle si iba a renovárselo. Si no lo hacía, estaría arruinada. Nerviosa, Serena siguió trabajando, pero dentro de ese cuarto lleno de hombres y dondequiera que estuviera notaba la intensa presencia de Darien Chiba.

Era un magnate siciliano muy rico, difícil de tratar e impredecible. Los altos ejecutivos de la empresa correteaban nerviosos ante él, siempre dispuestos a complacerlo, a impresionarlo y, cuando hacía un gesto de desaprobación, se quedaban pálidos. Solo tenía treinta años, y a pesar de ello, su presencia provocaba una gran conmoción.

«Es una pena que tenga ese carácter», se dijo Serena. ¡Qué mala suerte! Tener que doblegarse ante aquel monstruo machista. Dios mío, cómo disfrutaba viéndola comportarse como una esclava. Su orgullo estaba herido, no le gustaba tener que adular a nadie ¿Quizá no debería haber hecho esos pasteles?, pero ¿qué tenía que perder? En una situación tan crítica no podía elegir. Sí, se había doblegado ante él, pero lo había hecho por Luna, ya que perdería la casa si ella no lograba mantener el negocio. Tenía que conseguir ese contrato. Y por Luna, Serena haría cualquier cosa.

—Ese Chiba está buenísimo —Molly, su empleada y amiga le comentó mientras recogía unas tazas—. Cada vez que lo veo, siento que estoy en el paraíso.

—Shhh —le dijo Serena malhumorada. —Que una camarera lanzara miradas de deseo al jefe no era un comportamiento muy profesional...

—Tú también lo miras por el rabillo del ojo —le contestó con tono burlón antes de retirarse.

De acuerdo, lo miraba, pero no porque se sintiera atraída por él. Darien Chiba la ponía nerviosa. Serena llegó a pensar que él también la miraba, pero debían de ser imaginaciones suyas porque no lo había visto hacerlo. Era un presentimiento.

Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a conocer a alguien tan importante como Darien Chiba, presidente del imperio Chiba Industries. Después de todo, ella era la dueña de una insignificante empresa de catering con un contrato de prueba para una de las empresas de Darien, y no merecía su atención. Además, la empresa Brewsters no tenía su sede en Londres, sino a las afueras de una ciudad de la provincia de Norfolk. Aun así, cuando Darien Chiba fue allí, se tomó la molestia de entrevistarla personalmente.

Al recordarlo, Serena se puso tensa, y se criticó a sí misma por el resentimiento que aún sentía, ya que, al aceptar su oferta, Darien Chiba le había dado la oportunidad de su vida. No era culpa suya que hubiera querido abarcar más de lo que en realidad podía... el contrato se le había ido de las manos.

—Ese Chiba es un hombre de verdad —enfatizó Molly al pasar de nuevo junto a Serena—. Es tan musculoso y desborda tanta energía... huele a sexo, debe de ser increíble en la cama...

—Ese hombre es despreciable, además... ¡tiene muy mala reputación con las mujeres! —susurró Serena enfurecida— ¿Podrías dejar el tema, por favor?

—Solo intentaba hacerte reír —su amiga arrugó la frente—. ¡Espabila, Serena!

Serena enrojeció y se sintió culpable, tenía los nervios de punta. Pero ni siquiera su amiga sabía que Winston Catering estaba a punto de quebrar. Si no conseguía el contrato con Chiba Industries, el banco se negaría a prestarle más dinero y ni siquiera podría pagar a sus empleados a fin de mes, eso sin tener en cuenta a los proveedores. De repente, se sintió avergonzada, ¿cómo se había metido en semejante lío?

Un hombre rubio muy elegante se acercó a ella.

—El señor Chiba la espera en su despacho.

El hombre no intentaba disimular la sorpresa que le provocaba que Darien Chiba se ocupara de asuntos tan insignificantes, pero como él mismo había dicho hacía unos meses: «La comida es muy importante para los sicilianos, y quiero que los altos ejecutivos coman bien. Estoy harto de ver a la gente engullir bocadillos durante el trabajo. Creo que una buena comida mejorará la productividad».

Así que, cada día, Serena servía una comida ligera en el comedor que se había instalado para los altos ejecutivos de la empresa y, algunas tardes, como aquella, cuando terminaban una importante reunión, se quedaba a ofrecerles algo de beber. Serena se dirigió al vestuario, se lavó las manos y se aseguró de estar presentable. No tenía buen aspecto y lo sabía, lo que no ayudaba mucho. Las noches sin dormir, las preocupaciones... iban dejando huella.

«Es culpa mía», se dijo Serena con dureza, se había arriesgado mucho al aceptar el capricho del señor Chiba, y cabía la posibilidad de que no le renovaran el contrato. Darien le iba a decir que no, lo presentía, ese era el castigo por haber pedido un préstamo para aumentar su negocio, y así poder cumplir el contrato ¿Qué le importaba a él que su insignificante empresa se hundiera? Seguramente a Darien le gustaría verla suplicar ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Por Luna? ¿Sería capaz de suplicar a ese cretino arrogante que tuviera compasión? Serena se quedó aterrorizada ante la idea, pero su única alternativa era aún peor. Seiya la ayudaría sin dudarlo ni un momento pero, ¿a cambio de qué? sin duda le pediría que se acostara con él, y ella no quería caer tan bajo.

La secretaria, que parecía intimidada por la visita del presidente de Chiba Industries, abrió las puertas de un enorme despacho. Serena se estiró un poco, tomó aire y entró queriendo adoptar una expresión de confianza. Pero los nervios la traicionaban.

—Siéntese, señorita Winston.

Darien Chiba estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Hablaba por teléfono en italiano y su voz tenía un tono suave, como el de un galán conversando con su amante. A Serena le dio asco. Pero, por desgracia, Molly tenía razón en algo, ese hombre era guapísimo. Pelo negro y fuerte que pedía ser acariciado, pómulos muy marcados... «un hombre increíble», tuvo que reconocer. Nariz prominente, las cejas bien definidas, la mandíbula fuerte y masculina, la boca perfecta y los ojos... los ojos eran algo aparte, muy azules con motas doradas. Con ellos parecía poder decir cualquier cosa sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Serena había visto a Darien dejar a sus empleados paralizados con esa mirada. Era un hombre al que, seguramente le gustaran las mujeres sensuales y tontas. Patético. Serena pensaba que un hombre como él debería estar con una mujer inteligente, que estuviera a su altura y que supiera ponerlo en su sitio. Si alguien necesitaba que lo pusieran en su sitio, ese era Darien Chiba. Era tan egocéntrico que daba repelús.

Tras terminar de hablar; Darien miró a su futura víctima y se preguntó por qué tenía esa sonrisita y la mirada perdida.

Serena sabía que imaginarse a las personas que te intimidan desnudas ayudaba a perderles un poco el miedo, pero ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo con Darien Chiba. Aun así, sus pensamientos la traicionaron y se imaginó a sí misma tocando ese cuerpo tan escultural. La vergüenza la hizo volver rápidamente en sí.

—Bienvenida a la tierra, señorita Winston —murmuró Darien con tono burlón.

—Señor Chiba...

El corazón de Serena, acelerado, parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, y se tuvo que obligar a alzar la mirada.

—Siento haberla hecho esperar

¡Qué iba a sentir!, su cara permanecía inexpresiva, pero Serena sabía que no era verdad. Darien se apoyó contra la mesa, dejando ver su musculoso y elegante cuerpo. «Debe de medir cerca de dos metros», estimó.

—Seguramente querrá saber si ya he decidido algo sobre el contrato. Aunque no estoy obligado a darle esa información —señaló suavemente—. Sin embargo, en vista del excelente trabajo que ha realizado durante las pasadas ocho semanas, se merece que le cuente por qué no voy renovarle el contrato.

Serena se quedó pálida. Su pulso se aceleró y juntó las manos sobre las rodillas para tranquilizarse.

—No es necesario que me mienta —dijo con firmeza—. Si no me ha concedido el contrato, será porque no está satisfecho con el trabajo realizado.

—No es tan sencillo —afirmó Darien lentamente—. Su negocio se ha extendido demasiado y sería absurdo por su parte afirmar que puede mantener la empresa a flote durante un año.

Las pupilas de Serena se dilataron con sorpresa. Por primera vez, dejó a un lado la cautela y miró fijamente esos increíbles y brillantes ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntarle dónde ha conseguido esa información?

—Yo nunca desvelo mis fuentes.

Al encontrase con la profunda mirada de Darien, Serena se mareó un poco. Le costaba respirar.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No me mienta, no tengo tiempo para mentiras —le dijo suavemente—. Yo siempre contrasto mi información, sé que el banco solo aceptará ampliar el préstamo si consigue este contrato.

—Si alguien del banco le ha estado hablando de la situación de mi negocio, me quejaré en persona —Serena inclinó la cabeza y lo retó con la mirada—. Le aseguro que, si me da la oportunidad, le demostraré que puedo hacer el trabajo.

—Su optimismo me impresiona —le dijo Darien tranquilo—. Pero ciñámonos al tema. Tiene cualidades y es muy buena organizando, pero este primer trabajo la ha desbordado. Su presupuesto es ridículo y, aun así, tiene que afrontar muchos gastos, demasiados para un pequeño negocio como el suyo. Por eso sigue debiendo mucho dinero.

—Quería conseguir el contrato, de ahí el bajo presupuesto, y pensaba terminar de pagar lo que debo el año que viene —le informó Serena—. Usted dijo que quería apoyar a las pequeñas empresas.

—No cuando la dueña es una mujer que se niega a admitir que ha ido demasiado lejos. Cómo puede quedarse ahí sentada y contradecirme, cuando sé de muy buena tinta que tiene recibos atrasados del alquiler del local, del préstamo del banco y está hasta el cuello... un cuello precioso por cierto.

—Deje mi cuello fuera de esto por favor —Serena se levantó, ya no podía aguantar que la mirara por encima del hombro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Ya era bastante malo enterarse de que no había conseguido el contrato en el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas, como para que encima la insultara y criticara su forma de llevar el negocio. Era más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Y perder los estribos conmigo no va a mejorar la impresión que tengo de usted —dijo Darien burlándose de la repentina reacción de Serena. Mediría más de un metro setenta y era muy esbelta ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Era una pésima mentirosa, sus ojos la traicionaban ¿Creía que iba a perder el tiempo escuchando sus mentiras?

En unos segundos, la rabia inundó a Serena, su carácter, que había logrado dominar durante mucho tiempo, estaba saliendo a flote. Quería golpearlo, borrar de su cara ese aire burlón. Pero al darse cuenta de lo violenta que se estaba poniendo, intentó calmarse.

—Bueno, ya me ha dado las malas noticias, pero para eso no hacía falta hacerme venir a su despacho —afirmó Serena con dignidad—. Además, después de esta conversación, ¿por qué iba a querer causarle una buena impresión?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Podría hacerle otra oferta.

Serena se rió, estaba contenta de no haber recurrido a la súplica, de haberse enfadado con él.

Si se hubiera parado a pensar en las desastrosas consecuencias que tenía perder el contrato, se habría desmoronado. Se habría puesto en evidencia. Decididamente, a ese hombre le gustaba jugar con la gente, o quizá solo con las mujeres.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —Serena se mojó los labios con la lengua mientras pensaba si era posible que, a pesar de lo que había dicho sobre su forma de llevar los negocios, tuviera otro trabajo para ella.

Se hizo un intenso silencio, y Serena se impacientó. Darien miró fijamente sus labios. Serena los odiaba. «Demasiado carnosos», se dijo. Sin duda se estaba dando cuenta de que eran desproporcionadamente grandes. Los hombres pensaban en el sexo... ¿Con qué frecuencia?.. ¿Por lo menos una vez cada cinco minutos? Darien seguramente lo haría cada sesenta segundos. Ninguna mujer podría evitar notar la fuerte virilidad que desprendía. Estudió su cuerpo detenidamente. Como ya había notado otras veces, se excitaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Sus pechos se endurecieron de repente y sus pezones les siguieron.

Menos mal que llevaba una chaqueta ¿Qué habría pasado si él lo hubiera visto? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara así solo con mirarla? Desde que lo conoció, la naturaleza le recordaba que tenía hormonas, pero eso no quería decir nada. Ya había sufrido bastante con los hombres, no se arriesgaría una vez más. Además, Darien no quería tontear con ella, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos. Se limitaba a analizar las cualidades de cualquier mujer con la que se topaba. Y Serena sabía que ella tenía pocas.

—¿Nunca le han dicho que todo es posible?—murmuró Darien suavemente.

Sí, Seiya se lo había dicho una vez. Cuando intentó convencerla para que se acostara con él: «Inténtalo, puede que te guste». Y no era una frase muy original, pero quizá si hubiera insistido una o dos semanas, ella habría sucumbido por gratitud y amor. Porque lo quería, aunque no como él quería que lo quisieran. A veces pensaba que debería haberse dejado llevar.

—Es algo que me digo con frecuencia –Serena intentaba no mirarlo, estaba decidida a borrar la atractiva y masculina imagen de Darien Chiba, a mantener sus intensas sensaciones bajo control.

—Siéntese —le dijo.

Evidentemente, algo iba a pasar. Se volvió a sentar y pensó que quizá, y después de todo, había merecido haber dormido poco aquella noche, para hacer esos malditos pasteles. A las personas egocéntricas les gustaba la gente servicial ¿Qué había pasado con su idea de suplicar? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Darien?

—Quiero que interprete un papel para mí durante los próximos dos meses —Darien la miraba atentamente— A cambio, salvaré su negocio y, cuando todo haya terminado, le aseguro que tendrá suficiente trabajo cómo para seguir adelante... ¿qué opina?

—Que parece un sueño hecho realidad —bromeó Serena con sinceridad.

**Ay Serena... no le creas, y el mendigo de Darien de donde se saca sus "fuentes de información", creen que Serena realmente haya hecho todo lo que le contaron a Darien? **


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien Chiba se exasperó y la miró por encima del hombro. «No debía haber bromeado sobre el tema», se dijo Serena. Le resultaba muy difícil morderse la lengua delante de él.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir—. Pero me resulta difícil creer lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Así que está dispuesta a reconocer que está a punto de perder su negocio? —probó Darien

Serena se puso pálida.

—Señor Chiba, yo...

—No seguiré hablando con usted hasta que no lo admita— le advirtió —. Si no quiere hacerlo, abandone ahora mismo mi despacho —le dijo con frialdad.

—Estoy... a punto de perder... mi negocio — consiguió decir.

Le dolía tener que reconocerlo y odiaba a Darien Chiba por obligarla a hacerlo.

—Gracias... Como le he dicho antes, tengo un trabajo que ofrecerle... Aunque no tiene nada que ver con el catering.

¿Que no tenía nada que ver con el catering?, se dijo Serena.

—Antes que nada, tiene que prometerme que no le contará a nadie lo que le voy a decir.

A Serena la ofendió el comentario.

—No soy cotilla —afirmó.

—Necesito que finja ser mi amante.

Serena se quedó estupefacta, debía de ser una broma.

— Se habrá dado cuenta de que he dicho "fingir "—enfatizó—. No me gusta acosar sexualmente a mis empleados, y quiero que usted y yo hagamos las cosas bien y firmemos un contrato.

Serena lo miró fijamente, se había quedado sin palabras. ¡Lo decía en serio! No podía dar crédito ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle algo así? ¿Cómo podía un hombre como él necesitar a alguien que fingiera ser su amante? ¿Y por qué precisamente ella? Seguramente habría muchas mujeres dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Además, ¿no estaba saliendo con una actriz de una serie de televisión? Una rubia despampanante con un cuerpo increíble que se llamaba Jassy... no sé qué.

—Me temo que no lo entiendo.

—No pretendo que me entienda, tengo mis razones y no se las pienso contar. Necesito la máxima discreción.

—Si necesita a alguien que haga... ese papel... no entiendo por qué quiere que sea yo.

—¿Ah, no? —respondió Darien con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella no era ni hermosa, ni elegante, no tenía nada que ver con el tipo de mujeres con las que Darien estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse.

—¿Es una broma?

—En absoluto.

—Pero seguro que conoce a cientos de mujeres —afirmó Serena. Su persistencia la desconcertaba—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Prefiero contratar a alguien que tener que pedir un favor —respondió sin vacilar ni un segundo—. ¿Por qué intenta evitar que la ayude a conservar su negocio?

—Esto es muy raro —le dijo.

Darien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Serena.

—No estoy bromeando. Además, el papel no es tan fácil. Tendrá que vestirse y comportarse como si fuera mi amante y deberá ser convincente.

—Yo no soy buena actriz.

—Solo necesita la ropa adecuada y seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Eso tampoco se le daría muy bien, pero se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo extraña que era su proposición, estaba hablando completamente en serio ¿Qué conllevaría hacerse pasar por su amante?

—Ha dicho fingir ser su amante... ¿no? —enfatizó Serena.

—¿Cree que necesito pagar a alguien para que se acueste conmigo?

Serena se mordió el labio de rabia. Quería golpearlo.

— No hace falta que se ponga así, señor Chiba, no pretendo inmiscuirme en su vida privada, solo quería asegurarme.

—¿Insinúa usted que soy un pervertido sexual? —le replicó molesto.

—¿Y cómo quiere que lo sepa? Nunca me han pedido nada igual, no es muy frecuente toparse con un empresario siciliano que te ofrece todo a cambio de fingir ser su amante.

—Como siga hablándome así, retiraré mi oferta —le respondió Darien.

Serena se levantó y lo miró.

—¿y por qué yo? —preguntó.

—Porque no puede permitirse rechazar mi oferta —contestó mirándola fijamente.

Serena se estremeció, Darien era un hombre duro. Además, parecía saber que ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Incluso disfrutaba recordándoselo. Lo tenía todo muy bien pensado. Serena haría cualquier cosa por evitar que Luna perdiera la casa y por sacar adelante su negocio pero... ¿Acaso Darien no se daba cuenta? Nadie se creería que eran amantes.

—No puedo hacerlo... —logró decir—. Usted y yo no congeniamos, yo no me sentiría a gusto en su ambiente. Además, nadie se creerá que somos... amantes.

—Creo que se subestima demasiado —dijo con un tono suave y envolvente.

Serena se quedó hipnotizada. «¡Dios mío!... ¡qué ojos tiene!», pensó. Se quedó sin aliento y notó cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Su voz era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera.

Quería dejarse llevar por sus encantos... Ese hombre la excitaba y, a pesar de lo mucho que intentó evitarlo, su cuerpo se retorcía de deseo cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Solo tiene que decir que sí y sellaremos nuestro acuerdo.

—Si accedo, ¿qué tendré que hacer?

—Vivir en un apartamento que acondicionaré para usted, llevar la ropa que yo le proporcione y acompañarme donde yo le indique sin hacer preguntas.

O sea que lo que realmente quería era una esclava. Era un canalla. Por lo menos no tendrían que vivir juntos, solo tendría que pretender ser su amante cuando estuvieran en público. No corría peligro, seguramente Darien conocía a cientos de mujeres mucho más atractivas y con más experiencia que ella, pero tendría que renunciar a su libertad y a su orgullo. Era una oferta vil y despiadada... pero tenía que pensar en Luna, y en los trabajadores de su empresa. Desde luego, si se dejaba llevar por su orgullo, no llegaría a ningún sitio.

—¿Y qué me va a dar a cambio? —logró preguntar.

—Me ocuparé de sus deudas, daré un empujón a su negocio y pagaré a sus empleados mientras trabaje conmigo. Si quiere algo más, dígamelo. Estoy dispuesto a negociar.

¡Dios mío!... ¡era un monstruo! Lo tenía todo planeado y, además, pensaba que podía comprada.

— Me lo pensaré —dijo Serena.

—¿Qué es lo tiene que pensar?

—Creo que subestima mi parte del acuerdo—. Darien frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué. Le doy la oportunidad de vivir en un apartamento increíble, vestir con la ropa más exclusiva y disfrutar de la buena vida durante dos meses.

—Ya sé que usted piensa que es la oferta más atractiva del mundo, pero no lo es.

Serena alzó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Y que más quiere?

—Que me respete —logró decir.

—El respeto no se da así como así, hay que ganárselo. Y dudo mucho que usted pueda ganarse el mío.

¿Acaso solo podía respetar a los que triunfaban en los negocios? Era un ser realmente repugnante. Estaba dolida, Darien no debería haber dicho eso. No tenía ningún derecho.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.

—No se preocupe —respondió Serena, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente arrepentido—.Es usted un hombre manipulador, arrogante y despiadado. Podría haberme concedido el contrato. Sin embargo, prefiere aprovecharse de mi situación. Es usted una persona egoísta y no tiene compasión... ¿cree que me sorprende que además sea desagradable?

Y con esas duras palabras Serena le lanzó una última mirada. Darien estaba estupefacto, su mirada era intimidante.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso —añadió con el mismo tono que había utilizado Darien hacía unos momentos, y se marchó.

¿Asestar un duro golpe y salir corriendo? Eso no era propio de ella. Darien la exasperaba. Aun así, atacar al hombre con el quizá tuviera que trabajar no era muy inteligente. Había sido injusta al acusarlo de no darle el contrato a propósito.

¿Por qué querría Darien Chiba que fingiera ser su amante? Serena entró en el ascensor y, mientras bajaba, intentó pensar el porqué de esa extraña proposición pero no encontró ninguna respuesta.

De repente, visualizó la hermosa cara de Darien Chiba, inexpresiva y tranquila. Era imposible saber lo que ese hombre estaba pensando. Llegó al vestíbulo y, de repente, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. La oferta de Darien era su única salvación.

A cambio de hacerse pasar por su amante, Darien le ofrecía resolver todos sus problemas. Mucha gente podía beneficiarse de aquel trato ¿Qué le costaba sacrificar un par de meses de su vida? ¿Por qué había abandonado el despacho? Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar su oferta, no tenía alternativa.

Volvió al despacho de Darien, aunque no le apetecía tener que doblegarse ante él. Cuando estaba ya muy cerca, vio a Darien conversando con dos hombres en el pasillo. Se paró cerca de ellos y se dio cuenta de que Darien la ignoraba a propósito. Estaba muy tranquilo y eso la enfureció.

De repente se quedó mirándola y Serena se acercó.

—Acepto... —le dijo.

Los oscuros ojos de Darien brillaron y alargó la mano.

Serena estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente se dio cuenta de su gesto. Sin ganas de seguirle el juego, se acercó a él. Los hombres que estaban allí la miraron con curiosidad.

Darien sonrió, y le agarró la mano. —Discúlpenme —dijo con voz ronca mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

—¿Qué diablos está... —comenzó a decir. Antes de que pudiera seguir Darien empezó a besarla con hambriento deseo. Serena se dio cuenta de que la puerta permanecía abierta. De repente sintió una gran excitación, Darien la apretó contra su poderoso cuerpo y ella notó cómo el deseo recorría todo su ser. El beso de Darien era intenso y la removió por dentro. Su cuerpo se derretía, su pulso se aceleró, necesitaba oxígeno pero era incapaz de separarse de él. Notó su excitación a través del pantalón, y en lugar de sentirse incómoda, esa evidencia de deseo hizo que sus hormonas se dispararan.

Ligeramente sonrojado, Darien la soltó y tomó aire.

—Creo que con eso valdrá.

Serena tardó en recuperarse y, cuando lo hizo tomó aire. De repente le flaquearon las piernas y se apoyó contra la pared para evitar desplomarse. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, había actuado como una cualquiera. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado.

—¿Con eso valdrá? —repitió incrédula.

Ya no había nadie en el pasillo.

—Había que aprovechar la ocasión —bromeó Darien.

Sus palabras le causaron tanta rabia, que le dieron ganas de abofetearlo.

—Usted dijo que no le gustaba acosar sexualmente a sus empleados.

—Si cree que vamos a poder convencer a la gente de que somos amantes sin hacer ninguna demostración en público es que es muy inocente —dijo con frialdad—. Pero no se preocupe, solo lo haremos cuando haya gente delante.

—No hace falta que me lo diga— recalcó Serena.

No sabía si iba a poder controlar su carácter cuando estuviera con él. En realidad, no había pensado en que papel lo requeriría.

—¿Me puedo ir?

Darien se quedó mirándola un rato.

—Sí, quedamos esta noche a las nueve en el hotel para cerrar nuestro acuerdo. Me hospedo en el hotel Belstone Opuse.

—Esta noche no puedo.

—Pues haga lo posible por poder —le indico— Mañana vuelvo a Londres.

Serena asintió sin ganas y salió del despacho. Estaba muy enfadada consigo misma ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar? Ese beso... Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera con Diamante. Se puso pálida, aún le dolía recordar aquello. Estaba claro que Darien la había sorprendido; era muy guapo sí, pero, ¿por qué, aun odiándolo tanto, no había conseguido detenerlo?

Se sentía confundida, no lograba encontrar una buena razón que justificara su comportamiento. Se montó en la furgoneta y se dirigió al local de Winston Catering. No podía dejar de pensar en la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraba su negocio.

La empresa solo tenía un año de vida, había empezado con pequeñas cosas, cumpleaños y alguna que otra boda, nada muy lujoso, y la verdad era que no había obtenido muchos beneficios. Pero cuando un proveedor le había contado que estaban buscando a alguien para dar comidas en Brewsters, la empresa más importante de la región, ella había querido hacer una oferta y para ello la empresa había tenido que crecer. Para poder hacerlo, Serena había tenido que pedir un préstamo al banco.

Sin embargo, poco después, un grupo de vándalos le había destrozado el local y todo se había venido abajo. El seguro no le había cubierto los daños, lo que había obligado a Serena a utilizar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Desde entonces, le había costado mucho mantener el negocio a flote.

—Tiene que reducir sus gastos para compensar las pérdidas —le aconsejó el director del banco—. A pesar de sus problemas económicos, sigue pagando la hipoteca de una casa que no es suya. Entiendo su generosidad hacia la señora Pearce, pero debe ser consciente de sus limitaciones.

«Las limitaciones no saben nada sobre cariño», pensó Serena mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Luna Pearce vivía en una vieja casona llena de recovecos llamada Fossetts. La casa había pertenecido a la familia de su difunto marido Artemis durante años. Cómo no habían podido tener hijos, Luna y Artemis habían decidido adoptarlos y durante treinta años, la generosa pareja había alojado a muchos niños huérfanos con dificultades.

Uno de ellos había sido ella. Cuando llegó a Fossetts, era una niña triste, difícil y desconfiada. Tenía doce años. Le habían hecho mucho daño y no confiaba en nadie. Tras mucho luchar, Luna y Artemis habían conseguido ganarse su cariño Y su confianza. La habían cambiado, le habían dado seguridad y apoyo, y eso era algo que les iba a agradecer toda la vida. Les debía algo y esa deuda nunca sería una carga.

Durante más de un año, Serena se había gastado la mayor parte de sus ahorros en la hipoteca de la casa de Luna, aunque la mujer no lo sabía. Artemis se había ocupado de llevar las cuentas y, tras su muerte, Serena había tomado el relevo. Le había sorprendido mucho descubrir que, en un momento de dificultad económica, Artemis había decidido hipotecar la casa sin decírselo a nadie.

Luna tenía más de setenta años y tenía una enfermedad del corazón. Estaba en lista de espera para que la operaran. Era una persona muy vulnerable, y su médico había insistido en que debía llevar una vida tranquila sin sobresaltos. A Luna le encantaba la casa, además de que era lo único que le quedaba de su marido, a quien había querido mucho, así que Serena había decidido no informar a la anciana acerca de los problemas que tenían. Pero lo que Serena no había imaginado era lo difícil que le iba a resultar hacer frente a los pagos de la hipoteca.

Era una casa de los años veinte. Estaba situada en un bosque de hayas y tenía una pradera en la parte delantera del edificio. Cuando llegó, Serena reprimió un suspiro de preocupación. El jardín estaba descuidado, había que cambiar las ventanas y la casa necesitaba una mano de pintura. Aunque no era ninguna mansión, la casa era demasiado grande y tenía muchos gastos.

Abrió la puerta, y sintió cómo las preocupaciones del día se desvanecían. Bajó a la cocina.

Setsuna, una mujer gordita de sesenta años, estaba preparando los sándwiches para acompañar al té.

—Luna está en el jardín. Vamos a tornar el té fuera.

—Qué bien, ¿te ayudo?

—No, sal a hacer compañía a Luna.

Era un caluroso día de otoño pero Luna estaba envuelta en una manta, ella siempre pasaba frío. Era una mujer bajita y delgada con unos ojos azules llenos de vida.

—El jardín está precioso, ¿no crees? –le dijo. Era cierto, el jardín estaba muy bonito.

—¿Qué tal estás?

A Luna no le gustaba hablar de su salud, así que ignoró su pregunta.

—He tenido visita, el nuevo cura y su mujer. Acaban de llegar aquí y ya han oído rumores acerca de cómo un niño que acogí me robó todos mis ahorros —Luna se apartó el pelo gris de la cara—. Les dije que eso no eran más que tonterías. ¿De dónde vendrán esas historias?

—Del asunto con Mimet supongo, alguien se habrá enterado y habrán malinterpretado las cosas.

Los vecinos siempre habían dicho que un día se arrepentirían de acoger a tantos niños problemáticos. Y desgraciadamente el año anterior, Mimet, que estuvo viviendo en Fossetts durante un tiempo, había visitado a Luna y le había robado todas sus joyas. Luna no había querido denunciarla porque era drogadicta y estaba muy mal. Poco después, Mimet siguió los consejos de Luna e ingresó en un centro de rehabilitación, pero las joyas nunca aparecieron.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal con ese guapo siciliano de Brewsters? Me encantaría ver de cerca a un magnate como él, solo los he visto en televisión —dijo con inocencia, ya que el mundo de Darien Chiba estaba a años luz del suyo.

Serena sonrió y se le humedecieron los ojos, así que apartó la mirada. Debería ser tan alegre y optimista como Luna. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

De repente, Serena empezó a ver a Darien Chiba como su salvador ¿Por qué armaba tanto jaleo por un beso?

—Ahora que lo dices, el señor Chiba me ha ofrecido un trabajo en Londres —apartó la mirada, le costaba, mucho mentirle—. ¿Qué te parecería que pasara un par de meses en Londres?

—¿Para trabajar con un guapo millonario?... ¡Estupendo!

Después del té, Serena subió a su cuarto y abrió el armario. Estaba lleno de la ropa que Seiya le había regalado para ayudarla a afrontar la depresión tras la ruptura con Diamante. Era ropa de diseño que no se había puesto desde hacía dos años. Eligió un conjunto de falda y camiseta ajustada de imitación de piel de serpiente y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Tras darse un baño, sacó su maquillaje, que llevaba también muchos años sin usar. Seiya la había transformado en la típica novia de una estrella de rock. Pero verse atractiva y sensual tras la ruptura con Diamante no la había ayudado mucho. También había estropeado su relación con Seiya, recordó con dolor. Seiya había dejado de verla como una hermana, como esa niña delgaducha con quien había compartido juegos y risas durante cinco años en un hogar de acogida, y había querido más.

Un rato después, Serena se montó en el viejo coche de la casa y se dirigió al lujoso hotel donde Darien se hospedaba, Preguntó en recepción por el magnate, y le dijeron que estaba en el restaurante.

Mientras vacilaba entre esperarlo allí o interrumpir su comida, un hombre peliplateado salió del bar del hotel y se quedó mirándola como el resto de los hombres con los que se había cruzado en el hotel.

—¿Serena?

Durante unos segundos, Serena pensó que estaba soñando. A pesar de que habían pasado tres años, reconoció esa voz grave rápidamente.

—¿Diamante?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi— Diamante Blackmoon no paraba de mirarla arriba abajo—. ¿Qué tal... estás?

—Bien —dijo Serena sin poder apartar la mirada. Vivían muy cerca el uno del otro, pero ella lo había evitado y, desde que rompieron, no lo había visto.

—Tienes... muy buen aspecto —afirmó—. Llevo tiempo pensando en ir a verte.

—¿Con mujer y tus hijos? —le preguntó incrédula.

Diamante se quedó sin habla.

—Solo tengo un hijo... Esmeralda y yo nos vamos a divorciar... el matrimonio no funcionó.

A lo lejos, Darien Chiba los miraba. Le sorprendió ver a Serena sin ese traje gris y serio que solía ponerse. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto, los ojos celestes y brillantes como nunca, la boca abierta mostrando unos dientes blancos, una camisa ajustada sin mangas que marcaba sus pechos, y una falda que resaltaba la suavidad de sus curvas. Sus piernas eran interminables, y capaces de dejar a cualquier hombre sin respiración. Darien se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Serena?

Serena estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Diamante, y de repente, se fijó en Darien. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y sintió una gran emoción,

—Perdóname si te he hecho esperar, _amore_—dijo Darien, lo dijo con suavidad mientras, se ponía a su lado y le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a Diamante.

Diamante extendió su mano.

—Diamante Blackmoon... Serena y yo somos viejos amigos.

—Fascinante —dijo Darien sin interés— Desgraciadamente, Serena yo nos tenemos que ir.

—Serena, te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo ignorando por completo a ese hombre maleducado que no se había presentado.

—No se moleste —replicó, Darien mientras llamaba al ascensor antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar—. No va a poder verlo.

Serena, estaba rabiosa, pero no podía intervenir, ya que no quería que Diamante la llamará, a Luna, no le gustaría. Entró en el ascensor y pudo oír a Diamante murmurar:

—Pero bueno... qué desagradable, por Dios...

—Te gusta comportarte como un hombre de las cavernas, ¿no?—le dijo Serena cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

—Mientras estás conmigo, no quiero verte hablar con otros hombres, ni siquiera quiero verte mirar a otros.

Serena lo miró con odio. La verdad era que la última persona en la que quería pensar era en Diamante.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, muy en serio, y sobre todo si se trata de antiguos novios —le contestó con cierto sarcasmo.

Serena notó cómo su cuerpo se retorcía de deseo, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a Darien con tono burlón.

—Entonces vas a tener que vigilarme muy de cerca.

—Te pago para que me seas totalmente fiel y no te fijes en ningún otro hombre. No deberías haber flirteado con Blackmoon.

—¿Flirtear? —Serena soltó una risotada—. Diamante es el último hombre con el que flirtearía...

—Vi cómo lo estabas mirando —le contestó ofendido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo miraba? —preguntó, curiosa.

—¿Hace falta que te lo describa?

Serena se quedó con la mirada perdida, y durante un instante, recordó los días felices, que había pasado junto a Diamante... Pero eso ya era agua pasada. Había estado a punto de casarse con él. Hasta el día del accidente. Un conductor borracho había chocado contra el coche de Diamante. Él solo había sufrido una ligera conmoción pero Serena había sido operada varias veces. Poco después, los médicos le habían dicho que quizá no pudiera tener hijos, y Diamante no había podido aceptarlo, ya no era una mujer de verdad.

—Ese hombre se pegaba a ti como una lapa.

—Pero ¡sino me tocó!

—Porque no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Darien le puso una mano en la espalda para salir del ascensor, y ella se la quitó violentamente.

—Nadie nos está mirando, así que... ¡No me toques!

**Se llevan como perros y gatos, ¿como se supone que van a sobrevivir dos meses fingiendo que son amantes?... y nos salió celosito Darien, jejeje. Mendigo Diamante, dejó a Serena solo por que era probable que no pudiera tener hijos... y por lo visto la información de Darien sobre el robo de los ahorros de Luna realmente fue solo un rumor y ni siquiera era sobre Serena, ¿en serio a quien mando investigar? si parece que le llevo puros chismes de teléfono descompuesto, un beso**

**yssareyes48: y pues si lo aceptó... porque no le quedaba de otra... y Darien sabía eso... mendigo aprovechado, y en cuanto si Serena conoce o no a Soichi, al él le viene del norte, lo único que quiere es venganza y si ella sale afectada pues por lo visto no le importa, un beso **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena examinó la lujosa suite para intentar distraer su mente del repentino encuentro con Diamante.

Le costaba creer lo doloroso que le había resultado volver a verlo. Le había costado mucho superar la ruptura y hacer frente a esas últimas palabras acerca de su incapacidad para tener hijos. Había aprendido a buscar otra cosa en la vida, otra cosa que no fuera formar una familia.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó Darien.

—No, gracias.

—Te ayudará a calmarte un poco...

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró muy molesta.

—¡Estoy calmada!... así que déjame en paz.

—Te ha afectado ver al sinvergüenza ese...

— Deja a Diamante en paz... ¡tú no lo conoces!

—Ni falta que hace—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona— Lo he visto ponerse en evidencia.

Serena lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Y yo creo, que fuiste tú el que se puso en evidencia. No me gustan los hombres agresivos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la respuesta de Serena parecía divertirlo más que ofenderlo.

—Yo no soy violento, soy fuerte... y eso te gusta.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Darien la miró incrédulo.

—¿Ah, no?

Se hizo el silencio. Serena sintió cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápidamente. Lo miró, era alto y fuerte como un atleta. Su cabello negro y rizado relucía y su cara tenía las facciones bien marcadas. Era guapísimo, reconoció. Quizá no había querido admitido antes, pero al lado de Darien, Diamante era muy poca cosa.

Los ojos azules con motas doradas la derretían por dentro, no podía dejar de mirarlo y le costaba respirar. Sus pechos se alzaron provocativamente y, de repente, se sintió húmeda. Le temblaban las piernas, su deseo aumentaba por momentos...

—Tú me deseas y yo te deseo, pero no va a suceder —susurró Darien—. Esto es trabajo y no debemos complicar las cosas.

Serena se quedó desconcertada, abrió la boca para negarlo todo rápidamente, pero se calló al ver los ojos de Darien clavados en sus labios. Se empezó a poner nerviosa, la excitación volvía, inoportuna, irresponsable...

—Solo trabajo... —se dijo Darien a sí mismo. De repente, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y ella recobró la compostura un tanto avergonzada. Darien abrió la puerta y un hombre joven con una carpeta bajo el brazo entró. Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar por la ventana e intentar calmar su repentina agitación. Nadie la había hecho sentirse de esa forma y le daba miedo, era incapaz de controlar sus sensaciones. Pero él también sentía esa atracción. Eso la reconfortaba un poco; le agradó sentirse deseada.

La puerta se cerró y Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Este es el contrato del que te hablé —Darien le acercó la carpeta—, léelo y firma.

—¿ y si no firmo?

—No habrá acuerdo.

Se sentó y comenzó a leer. Era un contrato normal y no mencionaba nada acerca del papel de amante. Solo había un apartado que llamó su atención y que no le gustó nada pero, de repente, se fijó en la cantidad de dinero que cobraría. ¡Dios mío! Serena tragó saliva y se dirigió a Darien.

—Eres muy generoso... pero, ¿qué debo pensar acerca de este apartado que dice que no puedo abandonarte sin tu aprobación?

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que el trabajo no implica nada peligroso, ilegal o inmoral.

Decididamente, Darien no iba a contarle nada sobre sus motivos, así que Serena agarró un bolígrafo.

—¿y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Solo un par de cosas. Mandaré un coche para que te recoja el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Este lunes?.. Solo quedan seis días.

—Quiero que todo esté listo para el próximo fin de semana —Darien le acercó una libreta—Apunta tus medidas, necesitas ropa nueva.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Tengo bastante ropa.

—Pero igual a mí no me gusta el estilo rockero —dijo Darien con cierto sarcasmo—. Quizá prefiera algo más elegante y discreto.

¿Estilo roquero? Serena se enfadó, su ropa no era tan atrevida, pero lo que más la molestó fue darse cuenta de que estaba al corriente de su relación con Seiya.

—Sabes lo de Seiya, ¿no?.. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—quiso saber.

—No te hagas la inocente ¿Crees que te habría ofrecido este trabajo sin saber nada sobre ti?

No le gustó la idea de que Darien hubiese estado indagando sobre su vida privada. Todo el mundo que la conocía pensaba que se había acostado con su antiguo compañero de juegos.

—No hay nada malo en mi ropa —se defendió. Darien se exasperó.

—Dime, ¿vas a dejar de poner pegas a todo lo que te pida?

—Tú no pides nada, das órdenes, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trata de trabajo, intentaré ser más positiva.

—Te lo agradezco tanto.

Serena suspiró, escribió en la libreta sus medidas y las dejó encima de la mesa.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó con frialdad— ¿Siempre te cuesta tanto seguir instrucciones?

Ella asintió.

—Resulta muy molesto. —dijo. Él.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer el lunes?

—Te mudarás al apartamento e irás al salón de belleza. Por la noche saldremos un rato.

—¿Adónde?

—Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

«Ninguna que vayas a querer contestar», pensó.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó.

—Te acompaño al coche.

—No hace falta.

Darien le abrió la puerta.

Bajaron en el ascensor en silencio.

Con la cabeza alta, Serena atravesó el vestíbulo, y de repente, notó cómo la agarraban de las manos.

Darien la miró fijamente con esos ojos azules y oscuros, y ella sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

—No...

Darien se acercó a ella divertido y sonriente.

—Deja de verlo como un castigo, _amore_.

Darien la estrechó contra él y Serena empezó a temblar. Su boca sensual fue descendiendo hacía la de Serena con una delicadeza que la sorprendió. Se excitaba cuando entraba en contacto con ese musculoso y apasionado cuerpo. Fue un beso largo, sensual, embriagador... Serena no quería parar nunca y se le escapó un suave gemido.

Darien se apartó.

—Una escena muy convincente —dijo con satisfacción.

—¡Eres un...

—Ese carácter –le advirtió mientras una irónica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Serena se soltó.

—Buenas noches —se despidió fría como un témpano de hielo.

A mitad de camino, miró hacia el hotel y lo vio en las escaleras. La verdad era que, por la noche, los aparcamientos le daban un poco de miedo, y la tranquilizó verlo ahí. Estaba buscando las llaves en el bolso cuando apareció un hombre. Se sobresaltó.

—Soy yo, Serena —le susurró Diamante—. Reconocí el coche de Luna y he aparcado detrás.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Se sentía incómoda, Diamante estaba demasiado cerca.

— Lo siento, pero pensé que sería mejor hablar contigo aquí y no en Fossetts, allí no creo que sea muy bien recibido.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, siento que tu matrimonio no haya funcionado, de verdad. Pero ya ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Escúchame un momento, no me he olvidado de ti, no he podido —dijo visiblemente afectado—. Casarme con Esmeralda fue un gran error...

—No quiero que sigas con ese tema —por fin había encontrado las llaves—. Por favor, vete de aquí.

—Ya la has oído, ¡márchate!

Era Darien; la reconfortó oír su voz. Le tomó las llaves del coche y lo abrió por ella. Aliviada, miró a los ojos a Darien. Estos irradiaban agresividad hacia Diamante, que ya se estaba alejando del coche.

—Gracias.

—No tiene importancia ¿Te ha asustado ese cretino?

—No... —mintió.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, Serena salió del aparcamiento y unos cuántos kilómetros más lejos detuvo el coche para secarse las lágrimas.

Diamante ya no le importaba, pero los recuerdos le hacían daño. ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos después del daño que le había hecho?

Seis meses después de su ruptura, se había casado con una peliverde de buena familia, el tipo de mujer que le encantaba a esa madre tan esnob que tenía. Se había encontrado con su mujer y su hijo varias veces. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que había visto al niño y había recordado que ella nunca podría vivir esa experiencia.

Para protegerse de ese horrible sentimiento de frustración, había dejado de salir con hombres y se había dedicado exclusivamente a su negocio. Era una mujer feliz y satisfecha con su vida hasta que Darien apareció. Él le recordó que seguía siendo una mujer, que el deseo, que había logrado ignorar durante muchos años, seguía estando ahí. Cuando Darien estaba cerca, no lograba controlar la pasión que sentía y eso hería su orgullo. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era la fascinación que sentía por ese hombre. La sacaba de sus casillas, sí, pero también lo deseaba.

¿Había insistido en acompañarla al coche porque sospechaba que Diamante estaría esperándola? ¿O había sido una simple coincidencia? Seguramente habría sido una coincidencia.

Molly le había llevado un día una revista de cotilleos en la que aparecía con diferentes mujeres. Cuando la vio supo cómo era realmente. Un hombre frío, de esos generosos y amables pero temerosos de comprometerse, y poco románticos. En definitiva, un donjuán que cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente debería evitar.

.

.

Llegó a Londres el lunes y, mientras el chófer de la limusina sacaba las maletas, echó un vistazo al edificio moderno donde viviría por un tiempo.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, estudió su reflejo. La verdad es que su cara no era nada atractiva, pero, claro, desde la ruptura su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Nunca había sabido valorarse. Su vida estaba llena de promesas incumplidas, así que había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Tenía recuerdos vívidos de su madre; una hermosa y elegante peliazul.

—Tan pronto como me organice, podrás venir a vivir conmigo —le había prometido su madre repetidamente—. He dado a tu hermana en adopción... tú sabes que ella estaba enferma y yo no podía cuidarla... pero no puedo soportar hacer lo mismo contigo.

Sin embargo, Serena había vivido desde que nació en hogares de acogida, y cuando tenía cinco años, las visitas ocasionales de su madre habían pasado a ser un mero recuerdo. Años más tarde, había sido un shock para ella descubrir que su madre había vuelto a casarse a los dieciocho meses de su nacimiento y que nunca había tenido intención de llevar a su hija ilegítima, al hogar que compartía con su segundo marido, pues este incluso desconocía su existencia.

Un hombre mayor y elegante llamado Alfredo le abrió la puerta. El apartamento era grande y muy moderno, pero frío e impersonal.

Tras enseñarle el espacioso dormitorio, Alfredo le mostró la agenda del día. Iba a recorrer varios centros de belleza ¡Darien debía de pensar que necesitaba mejorar bastante su imagen!

Unas cuantas horas después, Serena lucía una hermosa melena rubia y unas uñas largas y perfectas. Se había dado cuenta que convertirse en una amante, fingida o no, iba a ser un trabajo muy aburrido.

Mientras volvía al apartamento, Darien la llamó al teléfono de la limusina.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Volver a oír su voz provocó un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A un estreno.

—Ah...

No se esperaba algo tan importante.

—Ponte las joyas, he escogido diamantes para ti.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, se dirigió directamente al dormitorio. Había un joyero sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y descubrió un collar de diamantes exquisito y unos pendientes con forma de lágrima. Abrió el armario y pudo ver un nuevo vestuario de ropa elegante y de diseño. Uno de los vestidos estaba apartado, elegido para esa noche. Era un vestido de tirantes plateado, de uno de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo.

A las siete y media, salió al amplio salón. Darien esperaba junto a la ventana. Hasta de espaldas estaba imponente: constitución fuerte, el pelo negro y brillante.

—No me gusta que me hagan esperar —dijo sin mirarla.

—No me avisaste con tiempo.

Se quedó de pie, esperando a que se diera la vuelta y la mirara. Darien comenzó a girar.

—_Dio mío_... te has pasado todo el día arreglándote.

Sus impacientes ojos se clavaron en ella.

Serena sabía que nunca había tenido tan buen aspecto. El brillo del vestido y los diamantes destacaban su pelo rubio y su suave y blanca piel. El vestido realzaba sus suaves curvas y mostraba unas piernas largas y esbeltas.

El silencio se hacía insoportable.

—Estás increíble —dijo visiblemente afectado mientras recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—Gracias —consiguió decir.

—Eso no quiere decir que te perdone por hacerme esperar.

—Mejor será que te acostumbres. Cuándo no estoy trabajando, siempre llego tarde.

—Pero ahora estás trabajando.

Salieron y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Si estamos en horas de trabajo, no me mires de esa forma.

—Mirar no es lo mismo que tocar.

Serena lo miró con rabia, ese hombre tenía una respuesta para todo. Entró en la limusina sin decir una palabra. Darien se había tomado muchas molestias para llevar acabo su plan, el apartamento, los diamantes, su sueldo... Era mucho dinero ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? Serena empezó a imaginar...

—Me gustaría que me contaras por qué haces esto.

Darien se acomodó en el asiento y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Cuando todo haya terminado, lo sabrás—. Algo en sus palabras la hizo estremecerse.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Te pago bien por tu trabajo.

—No cuesta nada ser educado —se estaba empezando a enfadar.

—Eres demasiado orgullosa —señaló impasible

Serena se quedó mirándolo, cada vez más furiosa.

—Me siento como una muñequita la que acabas de vestir.

—Tú preocúpate solo si te empiezo a desvestir.

No pudo evitar odiarlo y, aunque estaba deseando preguntarle qué película iban a ver, no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron al estreno.

Había muchos periodistas esperando la llegada de los famosos. Se empezó a poner nerviosa. Darien, frío como un témpano de hielo, la agarró de la cintura y sorteó a la gente.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante, Darien?

De repente, todas las cámaras se volvieron hacia ellos y empezaron a hacerles muchas preguntas que Darien ignoró. Serena sonreía intimidada por la excesiva atención que provocaban ¿Qué pensaría Luna de ella cuando viera las revistas? Se suponía que había ido a Londres a trabajar. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en ello?

— Deberías haberme avisado —le dijo a Darien—. No tenía ni idea que estar contigo causaría tanto revuelo.

—No te hagas la inocente, ¿por qué crees que vas así vestida? Solo los hombres casados ocultan a sus amantes.

—¡Bueno, déjame que te diga que ser tu amante da asco!

Darien la agarró de un brazo y la acercó hacía él.

—No pensarías lo mismo si lo fueras de verdad.

A Serena le gustó mucho la película y, antes de que se encendieran las luces, salieron del cine. Los periodistas los esperaban con impaciencia.

—Ignóralos y sonríe —le dijo al notar sus nervios.

Cuando ya estaban en la limusina, Darien la miró fijamente.

—¿A qué viene esa timidez repentina?

—No me gusta salir en las revistas... No me gusta que la gente hable sobre mí.

—¿Ah, no?

Darien sacó un DVD de un compartimiento y lo puso.

—Solo quiero comprobar lo tímida que eres en público.

Serena se quedó estupefacta al ver un concierto de Seiya, y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando advirtió de qué concierto se trataba. Allí estaba ella, cerca del escenario, bailando como una loca y vestida de una forma muy provocativa... demasiado. Se empezó a poner nerviosa, le temblaba el pulso y su respiración se agitaba... el momento más humillante de su vida estaba ahí grabado.

—¡Apágalo! —le exigió.

—Estoy buscando ese ser tímido que dices que eres... ahí estás bailando delante de miles de personas.

—¡Apágalo por favor!

—No seas tonta a la cámara pareces gustarle y también a los hombres del público. Estás muy sexy.

Intento hacerse con el mando que Darien tenía en la mano.

—¡Si no me das el mando yo...

—Tú, ¿qué?

—Tú no lo entiendes... ¡Seiya me retó!, estaba bebida, nada me importaba...

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba contando cosas personales y al ver esa sonrisa burlona en su cara, perdió la compostura y se tiró encima de él para agarrar el mando.

—¡_Accidenti_! —exclamó Darien—. ¿Estás loca?

—¡Dámelo! —le exigió mientras se dejaba caer sobre él.

—Cuando te imaginé sentada sobre mis rodillas —le dijo mientras la agarraba los brazos—, no era esto en lo que estaba pensando, _amore_.

—¡Suéltame! —le exigió al verse atrapada.

En lugar de obedecerla, Darien la acercó hacia él.

—Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de abalanzarte sobre un hombre y pedirle que te lo dé.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la parte más íntima de su cuerpo reposaba sobre un fuerte signo de excitación sexual. Serena sintió cómo se estremecía todo su cuerpo.

—Yo no quería...

—Ahora... —le dijo mientras la agarraba suavemente del pelo y acercaba su cara hacia él—. No sé si voy a poder evitar complacerte.

Empezó a besarle el cuello y Serena sintió un inmenso placer que aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia atrás y soltó un gemido. Sus pechos estaban duros y sus pezones se alzaban provocativamente. Darien le pasó un brazo por la espalda y recorrió su escote con la lengua. Serena se moría del placer, quería más... le faltaba la respiración y su corazón se aceleraba...

—_Dio_... —susurró Darien mientras la tumbaba en el asiento del coche—. No puedo parar...

**insisto... ¡no que no!, y ahora ¿será que siguen con lo que empezaron?, jejeje, como soy malosa hasta mañana se enteraran (risa malvada). Y que casualidad que Diamante ahora si quiere a Serena de vuelta, JA... vaya esta bueno le va a decir ella. Y palabra que Darien si escarbó bastante como para encontrar ese vídeo, además que acaso el no ha hecho algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, ella estaba vulnerable en ese momento por lo que había pasado con Diamante, se pasó de copas, y pues bueno, se alocó en un concierto... ni que fuera eso pecado, pero ni modo, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena miró los ardientes ojos de Darien y permaneció tumbada; el deseo recorría cada poro de su piel.

Darien cerró las ventanillas del coche, se quitó la americana y le quitó los zapatos.

—Yo... —empezó a decir con un leve arrepentimiento, pero Darien selló sus labios para siempre con un beso sensual y provocador.

El estallido de pasión hizo que Serena perdiera el sentido, y mientras su lengua acariciaba cada milímetro de su boca, sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía extasiado a cada uno de sus movimientos. Darien la agarró de las caderas y la apretó contra él y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para poder besarlo con más intensidad.

Darien respiró con fuerza, sus ojos llenos de pasión marcaban sus bellas y pronunciadas facciones. Soltó las manos de Serena con delicadeza y le bajó los tirantes.

—Quiero romperte el vestido entero... pero en algún momento tendremos que salir de coche.

Serena lo miraba con asombro mientras Darien bajaba la cremallera de su vestido. Respiraba con dificultad e intentaba no pensar en lo que él acababa de decir, pero no pudo evitarlo ¿Quería dejar de ser virgen en el asiento trasero de un coche?.. ¿Acaso era una cualquiera?

—Tienes unos senos preciosos —le dijo mientras los admiraba.

Convencida de que se estaba comportando como una mujerzuela, intentó taparse pero su intento fue en vano, ya que Darien sujetaba sus manos.

—De hecho, creo que algo rápido no va a poder satisfacer mi deseo —le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Acarició con la punta de la lengua sus pezones y ella sintió cómo su espalda se arqueaba. Empezó a gemir de placer mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo entero lo reclamaba ansioso.

—No… —logró decir mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar de deseo.

Darien mordió suavemente un pezón, y jugueteó con él con dulzura. En ese momento, Serena emitió un leve grito de placer, la agitación entre sus piernas era evidente. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie antes. Entonces, Darien tomó sus pezones entre los dedos, la excitación la mantenía a la espera y estaba perdida en un mar de fuertes sensaciones.

—Te voy a dejar sin sentido, _amore_ —le dijo con un tono sensual mientras le bajaba el vestido—. Y luego te llevaré a mi cama y volveremos a hacerlo.

Serena sintió una mezcla de sorpresa, excitación y vergüenza, y aunque la perspectiva le parecía emocionante, pensó: «esto es demasiado, no puede ser». ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta tan lejos? Darien solo la estaba utilizando, no la quería, ni siquiera le gustaba, ¡qué estaba haciendo por Dios!

—¿Qué pasa?

Darien se dio rápidamente cuenta de sus dudas. Ella se apartó y se sentó como pudo intentando taparse los senos.

—Has cambiado de idea.

Darien todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo siento... desearía haberlo hecho antes pero... bueno, nosotros... no es una buena idea. Como tú dijiste, es mejor que nos limitemos a una relación de trabajo.

—¿Quieres que lleguemos a un acuerdo para que pueda tocarte también?

De repente, se giró hacia él y lo abofeteó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme así!... No soy una prostituta que puedes comprar.

Se hizo el silencio. Los ojos de Darien estaban llenos de indignación.

—Y no me voy a disculpar por haberte abofeteado —le gritó—. ¡Es una pena que nadie te haya dado una buena paliza! Porque no estás acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer te rechace.

—Te he soltado rápidamente —contestó furioso—. No deberías haberme pegado, sabes que yo no te puedo pegar.

Serena estaba temblando y se incorporó. No quería fijarse en cómo había quedado el vestido, e intentó subirse la cremallera de la espalda.

—Déjame a mí —dijo con frialdad.

—Gracias.

Darien volvió a abrir las ventanillas y a Serena le entraron ganas de bajarse del coche aunque estuviera en movimiento. Se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado, pero no podía disculparse después de sus palabras.

La limusina llegó al apartamento y el chófer les abrió la puerta. Darien la cubrió con su americana para tapar la raja del vestido. Dentro del ascensor el silencio era insoportable. Serena no podía mirarlo. De repente se preguntó por qué la estaría acompañando. Entraron en el apartamento. Se quitó la americana y se la dio.

—Buenas noches —le dijo a Serena. Darien se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó intrigada.

—A darme una ducha fría, ¿también te molesta?

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—No soy sonámbulo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Pensó un rato, y de repente, lo entendió todo.

—Te quedas porque se supone que soy tu amante, así que ahora soy una de esas chicas fáciles que se acuestan con un hombre la primera noche...

—¿Perdona? —Darien se dio la vuelta y la miró furioso.

Le devolvió la mirada. Desde luego Darien era guapísimo, pero debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que ese trabajo supondría para su reputación.

—Me has oído perfectamente. Si te quedas a dormir, voy a parecer una cualquiera.

—Estoy tan contento de que no seas realmente mi amante —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Tú evitaste que cometiéramos un terrible error esta noche. Puedes golpearme siempre que quieras si vuelvo a comportarme así.

Serena se empezó a enfadar de verdad. —Estoy empezando a odiarte.

—Sigue odiándome —le contestó con aire burlón—. Porque si algún día llegas a acostarte conmigo, todo cambiará.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Mañana por la mañana cuando te despiertes ya no estaré aquí. Te veré el viernes. Este fin de semana iremos a Escocia—. Y con cierto aire de grandeza, Darien se dirigió al baño, dejándola ahí, de pie. Era un hombre impresionante, capaz de, pasar de la frialdad a la burla en pocos minutos, alguien que había conseguido despertar su deseo.

Le costó quedarse dormida, su imaginación la traicionaba mostrando desconcertantes imágenes de Darien en la ducha. Se odio por tener esos pensamientos y aplastó su cara contra la almohada.

Había oído a otras mujeres hablar de hombres irresistibles, pero nunca imaginó que fuera verdad. El ejemplo de su madre le había enseñado una lección. Ikuko había pasado de una relación a otra; confundía placer con amor y había dejado un rastro de destrucción y niños abandonados tras ella. No quería ser nunca como ella y quizá por eso, se había prometido no cometer sus mismos errores.

Desde el día en que se habían conocido, Serena y Diamante habían sido inseparables. Era tan amable, tan romántico, que nunca hubiera pensado lo que les depararía el futuro. Sin embargo a la madre de él siempre le había caído mal; un día le había reprochado que no supiera quién era su padre.

Pero era la cruda realidad, en su certificado de nacimiento ponía: padre desconocido. Era una hija ilegítima. Diamante se había enfrentado a su madre para evitar que destrozara su relación. Entonces, ella había pensado que luchaba porque la amaba de verdad. Poco después, y ya prometidos, habían decidido ir a pasar un fin de semana juntos; ella todavía no se había acostado con él. Pero cuando se dirigían al hotel tuvieron el fatídico accidente.

Logró conciliar el sueño un rato, pero se despertó poco antes de que amaneciera y se levantó a beber algo. Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con Alfredo, que llevaba una cafetera.

—¿Serena? —dijo Darien.

Fue hacia él. Estaba guapísimo; llevaba un traje gris muy elegante y una corbata dorada. Cuando la vio acercarse se levantó de la mesa. —Siéntate conmigo.

Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Eres tan contradictorio. Me acerco y tú te levantas. Alguien te enseñó muy buenos modales.

—Mi madre —contestó con frialdad.

—Pero es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que te cuesta tanto decirme algo amable —le contestó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Desconcertado, Darien suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Se hizo un incómodo silencio que solo se interrumpió cuando Alfredo se acercó a ellos.

Serena se sirvió un zumo de naranja y Alfredo le puso un café a Darien. Ella le echó azúcar con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿y a dónde vas tan temprano? —dijo mientras tomaba un croissant.

—A París.

—Yo estuve una vez en París con Seiya. Pero no vi mucho de la ciudad.

Serena se chupó el labio inferior y Darien se quedó mirándola. Al verlo sintió cómo el deseo se iba despertando. «Voy a tener que darme una ducha fría», se dijo avergonzada. Para distraerse un poco, se fijó en un cuadro que decoraba la pared. Ya lo había visto el día anterior; era un retrato de una chica joven con aire soñador.

—Es un cuadro precioso, ¿quién es?

Darien se quedó helado.

—Mi hermana... Está muerta.

Serena palideció y se quedó con la boca abierta un momento. Intentó recuperarse.

—Bueno, por lo menos la conociste.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De repente, deseó haberse limitado a hablar de cosas banales.

—Yo... tengo una hermana gemela que...

El comentario llamó su atención.

—¿Sabes que tienes una hermana gemela?

—No somos iguales... es todo lo que sé sobre ella —le contó. Se arrepentía de hablarle sobre su vida privada, pero por lo menos había logrado cambiar de tema—. A ella la adoptaron y a mí no

—Lo normal habría sido que hubierais permanecido juntas.

—Bueno, mi madre estaba dispuesta a desprenderse de ella, pero no de mí. Intenté localizarla hace años, pero no quiso verme. Recibí una carta que decía que su familia adoptiva era la única familia que tenía y que no quería conocerme. Luna dijo que quizá dentro de unos años cambie de opinión.

Forzó una sonrisa, como si no le importara. Pero aún le dolía ese rechazo. Había estado tan emocionada y albergado tantas esperanzas de reencontrarse con su hermana...

—Luna... tu madre en el hogar de acogida, ¿no? —señaló Darien.

—Sabes mucho sobre mí —Serena recordó la escena del día anterior en la limusina cuando puso el DVD del concierto de Seiya—. Deberías haber sido más sincero.

—Yo fui muy sincero, tú me atacaste.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Es cierto, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero ¡tú me provocaste!

Darien se reclinó sobre la silla y la miró fijamente.

—Eso no es excusa.

—Perdí el control.

—Eso no basta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... lo... siento.

—Bueno, quién hubiera dicho que lograría que te disculparas —dijo satisfecho.

—Tengo que irme —se levantó... era un hombre imponente. Salió del comedor y de repente retrocedió y se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Si alguien intenta hablar contigo o verte durante mi ausencia, tú no les cuentes nada y sigue en tu papel, ¿de acuerdo?

Su comentario la sorprendió. ¿Acaso la iban a llamar?

Mientras Darien iba hacia la entrada Serena se levantó de la silla y lo siguió para preguntarle algo que la tenía intrigada.

—Darien...

Darien la miró de arriba abajo, el pelo suelto y rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, su camiseta para dormir, sus esbeltas piernas, las mejillas sonrosadas...

—¿Nunca te han dicho que estás muy atractiva por las mañanas?

—¿y tú no puedes dejar de pensar en lo mismo siempre que estás con una mujer?

—¿Acaso no sabes distinguir un cumplido?

—Escucha, quiero hacerte una pregunta —juntó las manos— ¿Estás saliendo con una mujer casada y me estás utilizando de tapadera?

—No tengo aventuras con mujeres casadas, no puedo compartir a una mujer.

—Así que se trata de un asunto de negocios.

—Un asunto siciliano, no lo entenderías.

—Supongo que no... —lo vio marchar.

Poco después, Serena leyó los periódicos y se quedó estupefacta. Una foto de Darien y ella aparecía en la sección del corazón. Sabía que Luna lo leería. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al pensar que podría decide a Luna que iba a trabajar para Darien. Luna merecía una explicación, así que fue a la estación de tren y se dirigió a Fossetts.

Cuando llegó, ya era por la tarde y Luna estaba en el salón, preparando un jarrón con flores. La miró con una sonrisa amable.

—Supongo que él se quedó en Londres.

—Luna, yo...

—Estás viviendo una historia de amor de película y no me cuentas nada... Pero, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien.

Se quedó desconcertada, no sabía qué responder:

—Seguro que vives con él, algo habitual hoy en día. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste.

—Lo siento.

— Eres una mujer encantadora —le dijo con ternura— y si Darien Chiba te hace daño, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

La imagen de la pequeña Luna enfrentándose a un hombre tan alto y fuerte como Darien la hizo sonreír.

Se quedó en Fossetts un par de días y volvió a Londres el jueves sintiéndose descansada. Cuando Alfredo le abrió la puerta, parecía preocupado.

—Debería tener una llave.

—¿Para que puedas entrar y salir a tu antojo? —una voz conocida dijo desde la puerta del salón—. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Serena se quedó parada en la entrada y lo miró. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta verde que marcaban su musculoso cuerpo. Estaba muy atractivo, pero también parecía muy enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Darien la miró atónito.

—¿y me lo preguntas a mí? Pocas horas después de que me marchara a París, saliste del apartamento y desapareciste.

—He estado con Luna.

—La mujer con la que hable por teléfono no dijo lo mismo. Llamé y pregunté por ti.

Serena lo comprendió todo. Un periodista de Norfolk que la había identificado por las fotos de los periódicos, había llamado varias veces preguntando por ella. Al darse cuenta de que podrían llamar más, Serena le dijo a Setsuna que la próxima vez dijera que no estaba allí. Había habido varias llamadas.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has estado? Porque si has estado con Diamante Blackmoon le daré una buena paliza.

Serena lo miró estupefacta.

—Tenía que haberme ocupado de él en el aparcamiento del hotel—dijo con un tono agresivo.

—¿Acaso crees que eres mi dueño?

—Durante las próximas semanas... sí —su mirada la desafiaba—. Como me entere de que has estado con otro hombre...

Lo miró incrédula y cada vez más molesta.

—Realmente crees que me acuesto con cualquiera ¿no?

—Prefiero no contestar.

—Estuve con Luna. Lo que pasa es que intenté pasar desapercibida.

—Ya, y pasaste tan desapercibida, que nadie sabía que estabas allí, ¿Crees que soy tonto?

—¿Qué pasa?, suelen hacerte esto con frecuencia ¿no? —adaptó un tono burlón—. ¿Acaso las mujeres que están contigo suelen escaparse para estar con otros hombres?

—¡_Per meraviglia_! ¡Nadie me ha hecho nunca algo así!—negó con rotundidad—. Y no intentes dejar el tema, ¿estuviste con tu ex novio o no?

—No, pero si hubiera estado con él no te lo contaría... ¿Acaso me pediste que permaneciera en Londres? Me dijiste que nos veríamos el viernes, y que yo sepa, hoy no es viernes. Según lo que yo entendí, tenía tiempo libre.

A Darien le estaba costando asimilar sus primeras palabras.

—¿No me lo dirías si hubieras estado con Blackmoon?

—Como no estuve con él, dejemos el tema —le contestó para intentar suavizar las cosas.

—y lo de la otra noche qué era, ¿trabajo o tiempo libre?

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó rabiosa.

Darien la miró exasperado y se fijó en la hora.

—Tengo una cita esta noche y ya llego muy tarde, te veré mañana por la tarde. Tomaremos un vuelo a Aberdeen e iremos en coche el resto del camino.

Serena se quedó de piedra y lo vio marchar. Tenía una cita... una cita. Y no volvería al apartamento, así que a saber dónde pasaría la noche.

¿Pero qué le importaba a ella? Aun así, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Es que acaso se le había olvidado que ella era una simple empleada? Se criticó con dureza y se prometió que nunca, nunca más, olvidaría que solo era trabajo.

Al día siguiente, la llevaron al aeropuerto. Allí se encontró con Darien y con un periodista que seguramente no estaba allí por casualidad.

La saludó con un abrazo y, cuando iba a darle un beso torció la cabeza para que en lugar de sus labios se encontrara con su mejilla.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Un beso en la boca es demasiado íntimo... un abrazo es igual de convincente —se limitó a decir.

—¿Ah, sí?

El vuelo tardó cuatro horas en salir a causa de una huelga de controladores aéreos. Darien se puso a trabajar en su ordenador portátil y ella hojeó varias revistas. Él tenía un aspecto tan sofisticado... y ella era una mujer insignificante. Sin embargo, la mujer de la cita del día anterior...

—¿Vas a dejar de estar tan fría conmigo algún día?

—No sé de qué me hablas. Estoy aquí ¿no? Voy arreglada y estoy sonriendo ¿Qué más quieres?

—No le has echado azúcar a mi café... lo has hecho a propósito. Estas siendo muy infantil.

—De ahora en adelante, puedes servirte el café tú solito. No soy tu esclava.

No intercambiaron ni una palabra durante el vuelo. Cuando llegaron, Darien intentó localizar a sus anfitriones para avisarlos de que llegarían tarde, pero no lo consiguió. El viaje parecía que iba a ser una pesadilla.

—¡_Dio mio_! ¿Por qué no contestarán al teléfono? Es un castillo, los Garrison deben de tener muchos empleados.

—¿Pero no has ido nunca?

Un castillo... eso parecía interesante.

—Nunca, no conozco a los Garrison, pero creo que son muy mayores.

Serena se quedó dormida en el coche. Cuando despertó, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaban en el coche.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde?

—Al fin del mundo.

**Vaya guantazo el que le dio Serena a Darien, pero es que lo que le propuso... no tiene nombre, pero bien que se pone celoso pensando que ella se había ido con Diamante, insisto... ¿no que no?. ¿Y para que la lleva a un castillo en escocia? creí que querría presumir de ella y llevar a sitios públicos para que la fotografiaran y así los periódicos averiguaran quien era ella, ¿a que estará jugando Darien ahora?, un beso**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Serena salió del coche, hacía frío, así que se puso la chaqueta, delante de ella se alzaba un edificio imponente. No se veía ninguna luz.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez.

Darien llamó a la enorme puerta.

—¿Conseguiste localizar a los Garrison mientras dormía?

—No.

Tras esperar un rato, Darien volvió a llamar. Unos minutos después, apareció una luz en la ventana y oyeron cómo alguien abría un cerrojo.

Un hombre mayor con una bata de lana les abrió.

—¿Acaso quieren despertar a todo el mundo? ¿Saben qué hora es? Son más de las diez.

Serena ocultó una leve sonrisa mientras Darien se presentaba. Entraron en el castillo. En la entrada, había una chimenea inmensa donde todavía crepitaban las llamas, arrojando sombras sobre las oscuras paredes de madera y el desgastado suelo embaldosado.

—Es precioso... —afirmó Serena.

—Les mostraré su dormitorio.

—¿Quiénes usted? —le preguntó Darien. —Soy Murdo, señor.

—Nos gustaría ofrecerles nuestras disculpas a los dueños.

—Esta noche no, están en la cama —Murdo les llevó por unas escaleras de madera—.En Castle Eyrie nos solemos acostar pronto, excepto en ocasiones especiales.

Caminaron por largos pasillos poco iluminados durante un rato, y de repente Murdo abrió la puerta de una habitación.

Cuando Murdo los dejó solos, Serena se fijó en la bonita cama de madera de roble y en la chimenea de piedra. De repente, se dio cuenta de que solo les habían dado una habitación ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Además, no había alternativa.

—_Per meraviglia_... ¡Hace un frío infernal aquí! y seguramente haya mucha humedad —Darien se asomó al baño y se quedó estupefacto—. ¡Ni siquiera tiene ducha!

—Solo hay una cama...

Darien se quedó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y lo volvió a enroscar.

—El castillo está en muy mal estado ¡No me extraña que los Garrison lo quieran vender! Supongo que un estúpido romántico terminará desperdiciando su dinero y lo comprará.

—Solo hay una cama...

—Sí... como solo hay tres muebles, ya me he dado cuenta —señaló Darien—. Pero en estos momentos solo puedo pensar en comida y en calentarme...

—Podrías encender la chimenea, yo prepararé algo para comer.

—Esto no era precisamente lo que me había imaginado.

—¿Puedes dejarlo de una vez? —le reprochó—. Está claro que los Garrison no deben de ser tan ricos y no pueden permitirse más comodidades ni más empleados.

—Estás equivocada. Son ricos, pero muy tacaños, tienen fama de pagar poco a sus empleados. Así que deja tu compasión para alguien que se lo merezca.

La cocina era enorme y no debía de haber sido restaurada desde la Edad Media, pero el frigorífico estaba bien aprovisionado. Serena preparó unas tortillas y una ensalada. Comieron en silencio. Luego, subieron al dormitorio.

La luz del fuego iluminaba la habitación. Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—No esperaba tener que compartir la cama contigo —le dijo.

—¿Crees que los dueños de la casa están vivos? —Darien miró un rato el fuego y se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿O quizá Murdo los haya asesinado y nosotros seamos los siguientes? ¿Quieres que me quede de guardia toda la noche por si acaso?

«No, al que quiero es a ti», se dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba celosa. «Quiero estar en esa cama contigo», se dijo, y era tan fuerte la voz que por un momento temió haberlo dicho en voz alta. Apartó su mirada.

—Voy a darme un baño, no tardaré mucho.

Buscó algo de ropa en la maleta y se dirigió al baño, pero, antes de entrar decidió dejar a un lado su cautela y hacer la pregunta que tanto la intrigaba.

—¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

—Con unos amigos a los que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía —se quedó mirándola un rato y de repente se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupaba?

Serena se sonrojó y cerró la puerta del baño rápidamente. La alivió tanto su respuesta, que pasó por alto el hecho de que se había puesto en evidencia.

Abrió el grifo y se dio cuenta de que no salía agua caliente. Decidió no bañarse.

—No hay agua caliente —dijo mientras volvía a la habitación. Llevaba un camisón de seda y estaba temblando. Intentaba comportarse como si no le importara compartir el dormitorio.

Darien se estaba quitando la camiseta. La miró fijamente. Las llamas iluminaban su cara.

—¿Voy a tener que darme un baño frío esta noche también?

Se hizo el silencio. Era una pregunta muy directa. Miró detenidamente su musculoso pecho con suaves rizos negros mientras se metía en la cama.

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

No se dejaría llevar por el deseo. Estaba loca por él, nunca pensó que podría desear tanto a alguien, pero ella solo sería una mera distracción para Chiba. Su relación se basaba en un acuerdo y, si llegaban a intimar, se volvería difícil. Estaba temblando de frío, así que se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y la cerró. De repente, empezó a salir humo de la chimenea, así que tuvo que abrirla de nuevo.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y Serena corrió a la cama, pero antes pudo ver a Darien en calzoncillos. Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen se repetía una y otra vez: pelo negro y húmedo, espaldas anchas, hombros fuertes, torso increíble, piernas largas y musculosas... «Déjalo ya», se dijo a sí misma. .

El colchón se hundió con el peso de Darien y de repente se oyó cómo algo se rajaba. Darien maldijo en voz alta y saltó de la cama. Retiró la colcha, había una raja en la sábana inferior.

—¿ Cómo se supone que voy a poder dormir encima de eso?

—Lo arreglaré.

—Deberíamos irnos a un hotel.

—Nos las arreglaremos —Serena se levantó de la cama y quitó la sabana para volverla a colocar de manera que la raja quedara debajo de la almohada—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Es una vergüenza tratar así a los invitados.

—Pero es un castillo tan bonito, con historia y...

—¿Húmedo e incómodo?

Serena terminó de hacer la cama y al ver una polilla enganchada en su pelo dio un grito. —¿Sigue en mi pelo?

—No te hará ningún daño —le dijo Darien mientras se la quitaba.

Serena se apoyó contra la cama. De repente Darien la miró con unos ojos llenos de pasión.

—De pié junto al fuego es como si estuvieras desnuda...

Serena miró su camisón, la luz traspasaba la seda y desvelaba todos sus secretos. Se movió rápidamente hacia la cama, pero Darien la agarró antes de que llegara y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Intentó decir algo, pero la boca de Darien selló sus labios con un hambriento beso. La emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron por sus caderas, acercándola para que notara la potente fuerza de su erección. Serena sintió cómo el deseo subía desde su pelvis, un instinto animal desatado por la fuerte pasión que él había provocado.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Separó suavemente sus piernas. El tembloroso cuerpo de Serena no quiso resistirse. Luego, la besó con un erotismo que hacía que se derritiera por dentro. De vez en cuando, Serena tomaba aire y luego volvía por más, no quería parar. Sus manos se enredaban entre su pelo oscuro y húmedo, no quería soltarlo nunca.

Darien levantó la cabeza, la miró con esos profundos ojos azules y negros. Le costaba respirar.

—¿Estás protegida?

La pregunta la hizo volver a la realidad ¿Si estaba protegida? ¿Temía que se quedara embarazada? Claro que estaba protegida, no podía tener hijos.

—Sí.

Darien la miró con satisfacción.

—Esto era inevitable, _amore_.

¿Había sido realmente inevitable?, se preguntó en un instante de racionalidad. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a pensar, necesitaba ese olor, ese tacto, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. No podía apartarse de él.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi.

Darien se hizo el dueño de sus labios una vez más, el erotismo que provocaba inundaba su cuerpo.

—El sol iluminaba tu pelo como si fueran las llamas del...

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo acababa de decir. Los músculos de su cara se tensaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron para terminar de decir algo que no estaba acostumbrado a decir... y ella tampoco a oír.

—...deseo.

Serena sintió una gran ternura. Luego, él la besó y el mundo entero pareció girar a su alrededor; el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente.

—Nada de lo que me puedas dar será suficiente —susurró.

Darien sonrió, y recorrió sus suaves senos con la boca a través del camisón. La espalda de Serena se arqueó de placer, le costaba respirar.

—Puedo crear adicción... Te lo debería haber advertido, _amore_.

Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que le quitara el camisón.

—_Dio mio_... eres perfecta —murmuró Darien mientras acariciaba sus pezones, lo que hizo que Serena gimiera de placer.

De repente, abrió los ojos y vio a Darien fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

—Pareces tan tímida ahí tumbada...

—Soy un poco tímida.

—Eso me excita más aún, _amore_ —le susurró—. Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabes...

Serena pensó en todo aquello que no sabía y se quedó helada unos instantes. Pero entonces Darien le mordió con delicadeza los pezones y todas las dudas se borraron, solo podía pensar en la reacción de su cuerpo ante cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Tenemos toda la noche —dijo él mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

—Supongo que sí.

Realmente iba a suceder... Su cuerpo estaba caliente y húmedo, pero también estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño, tenía miedo de que él descubriera su ignorancia en la cama, no quería que supiera que iba a ser el primero.

Después de todo, Darien solo quería alimentar su deseo carnal, pero si averiguaba que era virgen, podía pensar que ella quería algo más. Y ella no quería nada más, se sentía muy atraída por él. Eso era todo. No sentía nada más, solo deseo, sentir algo más por un hombre como Chiba sería un suicidio.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí y ella notó cómo su cuerpo ardía de excitación. Saboreó su boca y ella tembló; cada poro de su piel descubría un abanico de intensas sensaciones.

— Es la forma en que me miras... la forma en que te comportas cuando estoy contigo... me excita.

—Te odiaba —susurró. ¿Cómo había pasado de la hostilidad a yacer desnuda entre sus brazos?

Darien acarició su pelo y la miró fijamente mientras tocaba con suavidad sus erguidos pechos.

—Ya no me odias.

—No.

Darse cuenta de ello asustó a Serena. De repente, había despejado sus dudas, y no sabía cómo ni cuándo lo había logrado. Pero esa mirada posesiva de Darien lograba que se olvidase de todo.

—Nunca he deseado a nadie como a ti.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y de repente la agarró del cuello y acercó sus labios para hundirse en un largo beso lleno de pasión que, conducido por el deseo, recorrió el interior de la boca de Serena.

—Tócame.—le dijo con apremio.

A Serena le gustó la invitación, aunque se puso un poco nerviosa. Su piel estaba curtida, pero era suave... Era tan grande, que no podría tocarlo todo. De repente sintió su temblor y se animó a seguir. Darien gimió de placer; le estaba gustando, estaba haciéndolo bien. Antes de atreverse a explorar más íntimamente su cuerpo, Darien la empujó suavemente contra la almohada y le dio un beso largo y apasionado.

—Ahora mismo; cualquier cosa que hagas por pequeña que sea me vuelve loco, _amore_.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, y acarició con la boca los rizos de su intimidad. Serena se mordió los labios, nunca había conocido nada igual. Él separó sus piernas con delicadeza, se abrió camino entre su humedad y encontró el punto más sensible de su cuerpo. El poco control que le quedaba desapareció y gritó de placer.

—Por favor...

—Despacio se disfruta más, _amore_—susurró él.

Cuando se cernió sobre ella, Serena ardía por dentro. Se introdujo dentro de ella y, al hacerlo, Serena sintió un ligero dolor que casi la devolvió a la tierra.

—Estás tan tensa.—la miró con duda—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No, no.

Darien la miró fijamente y se deslizó suavemente más adentro.

—_Dio_... qué bien me siento dentro de ti.

El dolor empezó a desaparecer. De repente, notó su calor dentro de ella. Le gustaba esa sensación. Entonces, él empezó a moverse y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar.

—Me gusta... —empezó a decir Serena con la voz entrecortada— estar así contigo.

Darien la miró con cierta ternura y le dio un beso.

—A veces no dices toda la verdad.

La excitación aumentaba por momentos y, aunque quiso preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso, no pudo hacerlo. Ella se movía debajo de él dejándose llevar por un ritmo sensual. Estaba dejando que su lado más salvaje saliera a la luz para llevarla cada vez más alto. Darien iba cada vez más rápido, el corazón de Serena latía con más intensidad y no podía parar de gemir, la estaba volviendo loca de placer; En el clímax del momento, Serena sintió algo increíble que jamás en la vida había experimentado, su cuerpo rebosaba pasión y deseo. Darien se estremeció, dijo algo en italiano y saboreó el punto álgido de su placer dentro de ella.

Lo agarró con fuerza contra ella y disfrutó de la tierna cercanía de sus cuerpos. Abrazada a él, sentía como si fuera suyo y eso le gustaba mucho. Darien la liberó de su peso y se quedó junto a ella, sujetándola con fuerza y durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Poco después, le retiró el pelo de la cara y miró sus dulces ojos celestes.

—He estado pensando que... podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana gemela.

Se quedó atónita.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Todo el mundo debería tener una familia, solo sería un pequeño favor, _amore_.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres conocerla?

—Lo que importa es si ella quiere conocerme a mí. Tiene mi dirección y mi teléfono desde hace cuatro años y nunca ha intentado localizarme... así que déjalo.

—Creo que tienes miedo.

Serena se puso furiosa y se apartó.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Supongo que has visto muchas películas sobre familias separadas durante años que luego se vuelven a encontrar y todo es alegría y felicidad. En mi familia las cosas no son así, mi madre abandonó e hizo mucho daño a sus hijos. Creo que somos tres.

Darien se quedó desconcertado Y reposó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Has dicho que crees que sois tres. ¿Tres qué?

—Tres hermanas creo... quizá más, quizá algún chico también... ¡No tengo ni idea! Cuando mi madre tenía diecinueve años, se casó con un hombre mayor que ella Y tuvo una niña. En servicios sociales, me dijeron que mi madre lo dejó por mi padre, pero esa relación tampoco duró mucho, y mi madre nos abandonó a mi hermana gemela y a mí.

—¿Y...? — Darien quiso saber más.

Serena estaba tensa y muy afectada

—Conocí al ex marido de mi madre cuando quise averiguar algo sobre mis orígenes. Pensaba que tal vez fuera mi padre... fui una tonta. Quiero decir, si hubiera sido mi padre, ¿por qué nos habría abandonado mi madre?

Darien se quedó callado e intentó darle la mano.

Serena no quería que la compadecieran, así que la apartó.

—Su ex marido seguía enfadado con ella, dijo que mamá era una mujerzuela y me exigió que saliera de su casa. También me dijo que era estúpida si pensaba que su hija iba a querer relacionarse con alguien como yo.

—_Dio mio_— Darien se quedó pálido.

—Luna es toda mi familia —dijo con firmeza—. No debería haber investigado sobre mi familia, todo lo que conseguí fue sentirme rechazada y humillada.

Darien la agarró con fuerza a pesar de su negativa.

—No volveré a tocar ese tema.

Pero Darien había removido muchas cosas y quiso estar sola, así que se levantó y fue al baño. Abrió el grifo para que Darien no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Empezó a salir agua caliente y se metió en la bañera. Se agarró las piernas con los brazos y deseó que el dolor desapareciera de una vez.

¿Por qué le había hablado de su vida? No lo culpaba por su ofrecimiento, él no sabía nada de su vida.

Un rato después, alguien llamó a la puerta. No hizo caso y la puerta se abrió.

—He gastado toda el agua caliente —le dijo sin mirarle.

—Bajé por un poco de coñac y Murdo me pilló.

Serena sonrió divertida.

—Vaya por Dios.

—Así que por lo menos tienes que beber un poco.

—De acuerdo, saldré en un minuto.

Una sonrisa borró toda la tensión de su boca. Tal vez echara azúcar a su café la próxima vez como recompensa.

**Y al final... pues terminaron lo que empezó en el carro, ahora solo falta ver como les va al día siguiente, porque supongo que esto cambia todo ¿o no?. Y pobre Serena, su hermana melliza parece que no la quiere y no se ha podido encontrar con su media hermana mayor porque el papá de está no la dejó verla, un beso **


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena se estiró en la cama. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo, lo que le hizo recordar la noche anterior. Darien... su calor, estaba feliz y quería disfrutarlo.

«Solo es una aventura», se recordó Serena no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se había dejado llevar por el deseo. Pero era una mujer adulta, capaz de tornar sus propias decisiones y, por una vez en su vida, quería vivir el momento, disfrutar.

Abrió los ojos, las cortinas estaban corridas y Darien estaba de pie, junto a la ventana. Lo estudió detenidamente, era el acompañante ideal y un sueño en la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que lo odiaba? ¿Acaso había querido encubrir la terrible atracción que sentía por él? Le estaba agradecida por haber insistido, por haber disfrutado, por sentir que había recobrado la seguridad en sí misma.

Sonó el móvil, y Darien empezó a hablar en italiano en voz baja. De repente, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver su hermosa cara. Darien estaba muy serio, su cara permanecía impasible, vacía.

Su felicidad se desvaneció por un momento, se estaba arrepintiendo... Seguramente se había despertado y había empezado a dudar ¿Era Darien uno de esos donjuanes que perdían interés cuando conseguían acostarse con alguien? No le había costado mucho seducirla, había sido una presa fácil. Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, que podía afrontar cualquier cosa, pero en cuanto vio su cara, volvió a sentirse insegura, humillada, dolida.

—¿A qué hora es el desayuno? —le preguntó cuándo terminó de hablar por teléfono.

Darien se dio la vuelta, seguía serio. Serena notó la tensión en su cara. Luego forzó una sonrisa.

—Me temo que te has perdido el desayuno. Es casi la una.

Serena se quedó desconcertada, se sentó en la cama y, al hacerlo, sus senos desnudos quedaron al descubierto. De repente, se sintió incómoda y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse.

—Deberías haberme despertado.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ir a pescar bajo la lluvia?

—¿Disculpa?

Le costaba afrontar su mirada, el sentimiento de culpa, de dolor, aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su rabia ¿Por qué no la había dejado sola? ¿Era esa la forma de castigarla por ser tan insolente con él? ¿Era Darien de ese tipo de hombres? Serena ya no sabía cómo era, ya no lo conocía, no sabía nada sobre él. Su orgullo era la única defensa para ocultar su confusión.

—Los invitados que se alojaban en el hotel vinieron y la mayoría de ellos se han ido a pescar al lago. Debe de ser la costumbre. Les dije que estabas cansada por el viaje.

—¿Que dijiste qué?.

—No me gusta pescar –le dijo intentando evitar su mirada, parecía nervioso.

—Creía que podrías aguantarlo. Después de todo, has venido aquí para estar con esta gente ¿Las mujeres también han ido a pescar?

—Algunas.

—Seguramente alguien me podrá prestar unas botas. Es una pena que no me avisaras de lo de la pesca, porque no tengo nada que ponerme —Serena luchaba por mantener su voz impasible—. Debemos parecer los peores invitados. Llegamos tarde, nos llevamos el coñac y yo sigo en la cama.

— Ted Garrison es un político poderoso, solo quería que viniera para convencerme de que apoye su próxima campaña —dijo con sequedad—. Podríamos pasarnos todo el fin de semana en la cama, a él le daría igual.

—No pretendo ofenderte, Darien —le dijo mientras se ponía el camisón—. El sexo fue una buena forma de pasar el rato, pero no pensemos que puede entretenemos todo el fin de semana.

Darien se quedó petrificado. Serena huyó al baño, pero lo miró antes de entrar; estaba sorprendido. ¡claro que estaba sorprendido! No esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de creer que lo de la noche anterior había significado algo para ella, o que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Se lavó la cara y lloró un rato. Aunque le costara la vida, iba a recobrar la compostura, iba a actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Cuando salió del baño, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. En la entrada no vio a nadie, pero de repente un sonido la avisó que no estaba sola.

Un hombre guapo y distinguido con pelo plateado estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Se quitó el chubasquero, estaba empapado. El hombre la vio y se quedó helado.

—Hola —Serena se quedó sorprendida ante su reacción y se preguntó si su vestido era demasiado atrevido—. ¿Sabe dónde está todo el mundo?

—Comiendo, supongo, estaba pensando si no sería demasiado tarde. La idea de comer en el lago con este tiempo no me atraía demasiado... Soy Soichi Tomoe —dijo mientras extendía la mano.

—Serena Winston... —en cuanto oyó su nombre Serena lo reconoció enseguida, era un político muy famoso, a Luna le encantaba.

Su mano estaba tensa y la apartó enseguida, pero antes de que Serena se pudiera preguntar la razón, una mujer mayor y canosa se acercó a ellos.

—Dios mío, Soichi, estás pálido ¿Te encuentras bien? Será mejor que te quites esa ropa.

La mujer se dirigió a Serena.

—Soy Peg Garrison, tú debes de ser Serena. Qué bien que por fin alguien joven se una a nosotros. Creo que Darien te ha abandonado...

—¿Disculpa?

—Darien y Ted se han ido al lago a pescar. Creo que no volverán hasta esta noche. A Ted le cuesta encontrar a gente que le guste pescar tanto como a él, así que aprovechará la oportunidad.

Serena se quedó sorprendida. Después de lo que había dicho Darien en el dormitorio, no tenía mucho sentido. Peg llevó a Serena a un pequeño comedor donde había muchas más personas mayores sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Se sentó y se quedó mirando un diminuto plato de ensalada.

—Nosotros siempre intentamos comer antes de venir —le dijo la persona sentada junto a ella—. Te alojas en el castillo ¿no?

—Sí.

—No lo volverás a hacer. El hotel es mucho más cómodo. Me llamo Kaolinet Tomoe.

—Creo que acabo de conocer a tu marido. Yo soy Serena Winston.

—¿Es Serena un diminutivo?

—Sí, de Serenity, pero nunca me han llamado así.

Serena comió mientras se imaginaba a Darien pescando bajo la lluvia. Deseó que se mareara, que se empapara y pasara una tarde horrible. Soichi apareció en el comedor cuando estaban comiendo, y se sentó al lado de la anfitriona. Serena no podía entender por qué Darien Chiba había querido pasar el fin de semana con esa gente que no paraba de hablar de política. ¿Acaso le interesaba la política? Durante la comida Soichi Tomoe se quedó mirándola varias veces. Tenía los ojos celestes y una mirada muy fría.

Después de comer, Peg les enseño todo el castillo. A Serena le sorprendió notar que los comentarios de la anfitriona sobre la historia del castillo parecían dirigidos a ella. Era una torre fortificada de tres plantas, que había sufrido diversas reformas a lo largo de los siglos. A pesar de algunas rarezas que tenía, a Serena le pareció un lugar encantador y le dio pena que los Garrison lo tuvieran tan descuidado. Kaolinet se dirigió a ella.

—Conocimos a Darien por su hermana... un asunto horrible... Hotaru estaba trabajando con Soichi cuando sucedió, era una chica encantadora. La gente joven y los coches rápidos... es un peligro. Darien se quedó destrozado cuando su hermana murió.

—Sí —Serena recordó la conversación con Darien sobre su hermana.

—Desde entonces, Darien nos ha estado evitando y no puedo culparlo... Supongo que cada vez que nos ve se acuerda de esa trágica fecha.

A Serena le resultaba cada vez más difícil sonreír y ser amable, y se sintió aliviada cuando terminó el recorrido turístico. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior.

Nunca había sentido nada como aquello. Se había sentido tan especial entre sus brazos, pero la luz del, día había sido decepcionante y reveladora ¿O no? ¿Habría reaccionado de una forma exagerada por miedo al rechazo? Quizá la seriedad de Darien aquella mañana no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, notó un fuerte calor. La chimenea estaba encendida y Darien estaba de pie junto a ella calado hasta los huesos. Se preocupó un poco, aunque hacía unas horas había deseado que terminara así. De repente, la miró.

—Lo que dijiste antes, ¿lo dijiste en serio?

Desconcertada, Serena empezó a temblar y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Lo miró para intentar ver alguna señal, algo que la ayudara a contestar la pregunta. Su pulso se agitó. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él su respuesta y la sorpresa le dejó sin palabras.

—_Dio mio_... no lo decías en serio —la miró con los ojos llenos de furia—. Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste?

Serena se quedó pálida, las piernas le temblaban.

—Me dio la impresión de que si no lo decía yo, lo harías tú.

—Yo no habría sido tan duro —le dijo muy enfadado —hablaste como si fueras una cualquiera.

Serena se puso roja.

—Yo...

—No me vuelvas a hablar nunca así... ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo?

«Fatal», pensó para sus adentros. Serena estaba confundida, no podía creer que estuviera hablando sobre eso. Todavía la deseaba... la deseaba. La alegró darse cuenta de que le gustaba lo suficiente corno para preguntarle por qué lo había rechazado.

—Traeré una toalla.

Darien dijo algo en italiano que sonó muy insultante.

—No me insultes.

—No estaba insultándote, solo te he dicho que nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

—Está bien.

—Podría haber tenido más cuidado si me hubieras dicho que eras virgen —le dijo cuando estaba en el baño.

Serena no estaba preparada para oír esas palabras, y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Yo...

—Podría habértelo dicho anoche, pero parecías dispuesta a ocultármelo.

—Me daba vergüenza.

—Me sorprendió, pero me gustó mucho que me eligieras a mí... claro que con lo creía saber sobre ti.

—Seiya y yo vivimos en la misma casa durante años, éramos como hermanos.

Darien sonrió.

—Pero Blackmoon y tú estuvisteis prometidos.

—No por mucho tiempo y, además, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Acaso crees que no me gustó?

Mientras pasaba a su lado Darien la agarró y la acercó hacia él para darle un beso muy sensual que hizo que Serena se derritiera por dentro. Intentó quitarle la chaqueta empapada, pero no pudo, lo hizo él. Luego la tornó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama.

—Tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Darien. —empezó a decir mientras sentía cómo el corazón se aceleraba—. Tenemos que ir.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, _amore_.

—Pero estamos en una casa ajena —le susurró Serena mientras observaba cómo se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba su musculoso pecho al descubierto. Solo con ver su cuerpo se excitaba, estaba fuera de sí.

Darien recorrió sus esbeltas piernas con las manos y cuando llegó a las medias sujetas con ligeros suspiro de placer.

—Estás tan sexy con eso.

—y tú eres tan previsible.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a acariciar con su lengua la piel desnuda encima de las medias. Le hizo cosquillas, pero el calor de su cuerpo apagó enseguida la risa y empezó a temblar. Le quitó la falda, la camisa y el jersey mientras la besaba con pasión.

—Santo cielo... necesito estar dentro de ti —dijo con apremiante necesidad mientras le quitaba rápidamente la ropa interior.

Serena gimió cuando Darien se abrió paso entre la íntima humedad de su cuerpo, sentía una excitación salvaje. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Darien entró en su interior con una fuerza tan deliciosa, que Serena gritó de placer. Sus movimientos excitaban todo su cuerpo y la llevaban al paraíso.

En lo más profundo de su interior, Serena sabía por qué Darien era una persona tan especial y sus nuevos sentimientos la asustaron.

.

.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

Serena tocó el suave vestido blanco de espalda descubierta que llevaba, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Comí... muy poco por cierto, me enseñaron el castillo. Es tan bonito, Darien. Ah, y también conocí a Soichi Tomoeo

La mano que agarraba la espalda de Serena se tensó.

—No puede ser, Soichi estuvo pescando en la otra barca toda la tarde.

—Pues debió de escabullirse porque llegó al castillo justo cuando yo bajaba.

Darien se quedó parado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y serio.

—¿Estuvo simpático?

—Al principio sí, pero luego... no mucho –le contestó mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le pasaba—. Me cayó mejor su mujer.

—¿También la conociste?

—¿Acaso no son amigos tuyos?

—No —respondió con sequedad—. No pasa nada, olvídalo.

Entonces, Serena recordó las palabras de Kaolinet.

En la fiesta había mucha gente. Después de cenar, pasaron al salón de baile, adornado con flores preciosas. Sabía que por primera vez desde hacía tres años se estaba enamorando, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Unas horas después, Serena se pisó el vestido

Y decidió subir para arreglarlo. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para volver a la fiesta, Soichi Tomoe se la acercó.

—Quería hacerte una advertencia amistosa—. Su manera de hablar dejaba claro que estaba borracho.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Apártate de Darien. No debes fiarte de él, te está utilizando.

Se quedó perpleja por esa horrible advertencia por parte de un hombre que casi no la conocía. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero Soichi dio media vuelta y volvió rápidamente a la fiesta.

**Pues por lo visto Darien quiere seguir con lo que empezaron, y le dolió la forma en la que ella le habló después de la nochecita que pasaron... y tenia razón de molestarse, Sere con su inseguridad se pasó de la raya. Y por lo visto Soichi si sabe quien es Serena y que Darien la está usando, ¿será que Darien seguirá con su venganza?**

**yssareyes48: Pues si, ambos han empezado a sentir algo el uno por el otro, pero ahora que ha aparecido Saoichi... pues habrá que ver que pasa, un beso**

**Abril Odette: El nombre del libro anterior a este es MAS QUE PASION, la empecé a adaptar cuando me dijeron que Lia of the Moon ya la había adaptado, te dejo el enlace para que la leas: s/10259899/1/Mas-que-Pasion ,un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, Serena observó a Darien dormir.

La luz del amanecer entraba por la ven¬tana e iluminaba su cuerpo moreno, pestañas largas, boca grande y muy sensual... En esos pocos días, Darien se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Pero, ¿qué tipo de relación tenían si no podía contarle lo que le había dicho Soichi Tomoe?

¿Qué esperaba? Darien y ella llevaban juntos muy poco tiempo y Soichi tomoe estaba bebido, probablemente solo quería hacerle daño. Aun así, había algo de sinceridad en sus palabras, algo que había asustado a Serena.

.

.

—Necesito saber a dónde va esta relación –le dijo mientras volvían a Londres.

Se hizo el silencio. Darien la miró fijamente.

—Todavía no puedo contestarte.

Serena tomó aire.

—Supongo que sigo trabajando para ti, ¿no?

Darien se puso tenso y recapacitó un rato, su tarea no parecía estar clara ya.

—Sí.

—¿ Y no piensas contarme a qué se debe esta farsa?

Darien se puso serio.

—No, todavía, no.

—Entonces nos limitaremos a tener una relación de trabajo —dijo Serena sin dudado ni un momento.

Darien la miró incrédulo.

—¡_Porca miseria_! ¡Eso es una tontería!

—No me sentiría cómoda si no lo hiciéramos así —dijo con seriedad mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—El chantaje me hace ser más cabezota.

—No te estoy chantajeando.

—Esta semana estaré en Nueva York, piénsatelo mientras estoy fuera.

La idea de que se pasara fuera toda una semana le pareció muy dolorosa ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan dependiente en solo una semana? Lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de ansiedad y resentimiento.

—No te voy a echar de menos.

—Hablas como una niña pequeña, _amore_ —Darien le agarró la mano—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en fastidiar algo que va bien?

—Quizá para mí no vaya tan bien —le contestó sin apartar su mano.

.

.

Los primeros días de la semana siguiente los pasó con Luna, Darien la llamó varias veces. Luego, volvió a Londres, la penúltima noche no pudo dejar de mirar el teléfono nerviosa, así que se obligó a ir al cine. Esa noche se dio cuenta de que su menstruación se retrasaba. Era normal. Había vivido tantas emociones de repente... así que no le dio importancia.

Darien la llamó a las dos de la madrugada, estaba medio dormida.

—Llegaré a Londres a las siete.

—¿De la noche?

—No, dentro de un par de horas.

—Ah... —dijo mientras sonreía.

—Así que vuelve a dormir —siguió un tanto seco—. Cuando despiertes, estaré allí.

Serena se despertó a las cinco, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía dormir, así que decidió hacer lo que le pedía el corazón e ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. La verdad era que ya iba con retraso, así que llamó a un taxi y se vistió rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, tuvo que correr. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la sala de llegadas, cuando vio a Darien. Se quedó parada, sin respiración. Se apartó el pelo suelto y rubio de la cara y esperó a que la viera. Parecía muy serio y preocupado, pero estaba muy atractivo. De repente, miró en su dirección. Al verla se quedó helado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no era bien recibida y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Unos segundos después, aparecieron multitud de periodistas que no pararon de hacerle fotos. Le gritaban preguntas todo el rato y Serena se sintió confundida. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de Darien.

—¿Sabías que Soichi Tomoe era tu... —empezó a preguntar uno de los periodistas.

—Señorita Winston, ¿Cómo ha reaccionado ante la noticia? ¿Está dolida?

Serena retrocedió en un intento por alejarse de todos esos hombres que no paraban de gritarle. De repente, Darien se hizo un hueco entre la multitud.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó Darien mientras le daba la vuelta y la protegía de las cámaras.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó intrigada. Salieron de allí corriendo.

Un par de hombres musculosos les abrieron paso y salieron rápidamente de allí. Cuando llegaron a la limusina, Serena estaba tan sobrecogida que no podía hablar.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que vendrías a recogerme al aeropuerto.

— Por favor, dime qué está pasando —le dijo preocupada. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque le alegraba saber que había malinterpretado su reacción.

—Una revista de cotilleos ha publicado hoy una noticia sobre ti.

—¿Cómo que sobre mí? Quieres decir que es sobre ti y yo me he visto involucrada de alguna forma.

—No —Darien parecía escoger cada palabra con cuidado—. Un amigo me avisó cuando estaba en Nueva York, me mandó un e-mail con el artículo.

Darien le acercó una copia.

—Lo siento —le dijo mientras se lo daba—. Lo siento muchísimo.

¿Por qué lo sentía? Serena echó un vistazo a la revista y se quedó boquiabierta. Había una foto suya de cuando fueron al estreno y en los titulares ponía: "¿Es esta mujer la hija de Soichi Tomoe?"

—¿De dónde ha salido toda esta basura? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sin una prueba de paternidad es difícil de demostrar, pero según la información que tengo, es muy probable que Tomoe sea tu padre biológico.

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Crees realmente que esta historia es cierta?

—Sí.

«¿Sí?», pensó Serena. ¿Cómo podía una revista saber más sobre su pasado que ella? Se sentía humillada y en estado de shock ¿Podía esa afirmación tan alocada ser verdad? Con las manos temblorosas, Serena se dispuso a leer el artículo.

—Ya lo leerás cuando lleguemos a casa —le sugirió Darien.

—¿A casa?

—A estas alturas tu apartamento estará asediado por la prensa. Te protegeré mejor en mi casa.

Darien estaba muy serio, intentaba ayudarla, apoyarla. Serena estaba agradecida, pero también avergonzada.

—Volviste antes de Nueva York por esto. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, todo ha sido culpa mía.

¿Cómo que era culpa suya? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había hecho famosa? No se podía explicar cómo una revista había logrado averiguar algo que ella no había conseguido ¿Cómo podía ser la hija de Soichi Tomoe? Era extraño que lo acabara de conocer, una coincidencia increíble.

—No leas esa basura —le dijo Darien quitándole la revista.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Las revistas de cotilleo son muy sensacionalistas, no pierdas el tiempo con ellas.

Serena cerró los ojos, sabía que necesitaba leerlo con detenimiento, pero quizá fuera mejor hacerlo sola.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Darien la agarró de la cintura, entraron a un recibidor elegante y espacioso.

—Tengo que leerlo —le exigió con urgencia. Darien le devolvió la revista sin ganas.

—Vamos arriba —le dijo—. No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento.

—De acuerdo. —no podía comer nada, pero pensó que era mejor actuar como si no pasara nada.

—Piensa que la prensa está muy interesada en destruir la reputación de Soichi. Intenta no tomártelo como algo personal.

¿Por qué los hombres siempre daban consejos prácticos ante acontecimientos devastadores? ¿Cómo podía evitar tomárselo como algo personal?

—La prensa odia a Tomoe —le dijo mientras entraban en una salita muy acogedora. —Quieren acabar con él, no contigo. No quiero que este asunto te afecte.

Serena empezó a leer el artículo.

—El primer marido de tu madre era mucho mayor que ella. Era profesor de universidad —le contó Darien antes de que siguiera—. La animó a estudiar, Soichi estaba estudiando Derecho en esa época en la misma universidad.

—No me puedo creer que mi madre estudiara.

—Todo se supo cuando el ex marido de tu madre se enteró por unos análisis que tu hermana gemela y tú no podíais ser sus hijas. Tu madre pidió ayuda a Tomoe, pero él se la negó porque estaba prometido con Kaolinet.

El artículo hablaba de la desdichada vida de Serena. De repente, se quedó blanca. ¡Contaban lo suyo con Diamante! Y eso no era todo, ¡también decían por qué había roto la pareja!

—¡No!—gritó Serena.

Su secreto mejor guardado había sido desvelado, se sentía fatal.

Darien le quitó la revista de las manos y la abrazó. Estaba dolida y avergonzada, y al pensar que él lo había leído todo, se apartó.

—¡Vete!—dijo a punto de llorar—. Quiero enfrentarme a esto yo sola.

Darien insistió, la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. Era tan fuerte que Serena no pudo resistirse. Empezó a llorar. Podía sobrellevar el hecho de que Tomoe fuera su verdadero padre, pero que su secreto más íntimo se hubiera hecho público era más de lo que podía aguantar.

—_Per amor di Dio_. No pude evitarlo, era demasiado tarde —le dijo arrepentido—. No permitas que te afecte.

Serena levantó la mirada y lo observó con ojos llorosos.

—No quiero que te metas. ¡Me hace sentirme peor!

—Ya estoy metido, y mucho más de lo que te imaginas —le dijo muy serio.

Serena pensó que se estaba culpando por hacer de ella alguien de interés público.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Todo lo que pone en el artículo solo indica la mujer tan especial que eres.

—Sí, es tan especial no poder tener hijos —le dijo con dolor—. ¡Tan especial!

Serena se apartó avergonzada, pero Darien le agarró la mano y evitó que se alejara.

—Eso a mí no me importa.

Le agradeció ese comentario, ya que en el fondo de su corazón, temía que reaccionara como Diamante.

Serena se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y no podía estar a la defensiva. Lo amaba, lo amaba más aun después de esas palabras. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo miró emocionada.

—Hazme el amor —susurró.

—Serena, yo... —respondió repentinamente tenso.

—Calla— le dijo mientras le sellaba la boca con un beso.

Darien emitió un ahogado gemido. La llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio y la tumbó sobre la cama. De pie, junto a ella, la miró con dudas.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Bueno, si quieres desayunar antes, lo entenderé.

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y él lo apagó indiferente sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en la advertencia que le había hecho su supuesto padre en el castillo. Ahora entendía todo. Desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, Soichi se dio cuenta de quién era, de que podía ser una amenaza para su carrera.

Sintió un escalofrío, todo parecía claro ya. De repente, entendió algo más y miró fijamente a Darien.

—¡Tú sabías desde el principio que Soichi Tomoe podía ser mi padre!

Darien se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Asintió con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —lo reconfortó.

Se acordó del extraño comportamiento de Darien ese fin de semana, seguramente no sabía que Soichi iba a estar allí, y por eso intentó evitar que se vieran.

—No quiero hablar más del tema. Ahora que lo sé todo, entiendo por qué Soichi parecía tan asustado ese fin de semana. Pero no he necesitado a un padre durante estos años, y no voy a empezar a necesitarlo ahora. Él se lo ha perdido—. Darien se quedó petrificado, se tumbó en la cama junto a ella y la agarró con fuerza.

—Pero esta historia te ha causado tanto daño.

Quiso decirle que no pasaba nada, que nada tenía importancia si él estaba a su lado, pero no lo dijo.

—¡No seas tan sentimental!

Sorprendido, Darien la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Eres una mujer increíble, _bella mia_.

—Sí.—le dijo mientras se dejaba caer encima de él y le quitaba la corbata—. Y como te está costando tanto quitarte la ropa, creo que lo voy a tener que hacer yo.

—Odio insistir, pero... tenemos que hablar.

—¿Acaso ya no te gusto? —susurró.

Darien la agarró del cuello antes de que pudiera apartarse y llevó su mano hasta la dureza debajo de sus pantalones.

—Siento ser tan explícito, pero siempre estoy así cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó temblando.

—Si hubiera sabido antes lo que ese sinvergüenza de Diamante te hizo hace tres años, habría acabado con él cuando lo conocí.

Serena recuperó la seguridad en sí misma y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Ese asunto ya es agua pasada.

De repente Darien se incorporó y se quitó la camisa.

—Vente a vivir conmigo.

Se quedó atónita.

—Es la primera vez que le pido algo así a una mujer –le dijo también sorprendido.

Lo vio poco convencido y eso le dolió. Se rio sin ganas.

—Tendría que conocerte mucho más para poder considerar esa invitación.

Darien se quedó desconcertado; era tan orgulloso, tan arrogante.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a Norfolk.

—Darien, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti —le dijo bromeando.

Darien la colocó debajo de él y la besó con hambre atrasada. Ella sintió cómo la pasión se encendía en todo su cuerpo.

—Me he dado muchas duchas de agua fría esta semana.

Darien se levantó de la cama y se desvistió con impaciencia; parecía muy excitado. Solo con mirarlo, Serena sintió cómo el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. Se quitó los pantalones y el top.

—Quítame tú el resto... lo haces tan bien –le dijo, reclinándose en la almohada.

—Eres tan fuerte, pensé que la historia del artículo te destrozaría.

Se deslizó hasta la cama. Ella adoró con los ojos su piel morena, su cuerpo fuerte, su excitación visible. Se quedó sin aire, se derritió por dentro al contemplarlo. No, no iba a desmoronarse si él la apoyaba. Cuando Darien le desabrochó el sujetador, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Luego, recorrió sus suaves senos con las manos. Cada vez que le tocaba los pezones, Serena sentía una excitación completamente descontrolada.

—La gente debería admirarme por darme cuenta de lo bella que eras cuando intentabas esconderlo.

—Nunca me vi bella hasta que tú me miraste.

Después de quitarle las braguitas, abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y acarició sus senos, su vientre, el centro de su feminidad. Lo deseaba tanto que lo reclamó con impaciencia. Unos minutos después, Serena se retorcía de placer y no paraba de gemir. Se dejó llevar por el infinito placer que le provocaba todo lo que le hacía y, cuando llegó a su punto álgido, sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se deshacía de gusto.

—Espero que no tengas que volver a irte pronto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos _amore_.

Darien se introdujo dentro de ella con suavidad. Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que el placer la llevara hasta lugares desconocidos.

La llevó hasta lo más alto una vez más, algo salvaje y maravilloso. Esta vez se coordinaron y llegaron juntos, uniendo sus gritos en uno. Sollozó de placer, nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro y la felicidad la embriagaba.

Darien tomó aire, la besó y la abrazó tan fuertemente que casi le hizo daño.

—Ahora vamos a desayunar y a hablar un rato... y prométeme que, antes de hablar, esperarás a oír todo lo que te tengo que contar.

¿De qué diablos querría hablarle?, pensó Serena.

**Uhhhhhh... me late que Darien no va a poder salir bien parado de esta. Serena confía tanto en él que cuando sepa que él la uso... bueno, imagínenselo. y como soy mala, mañana les cuento que sigue XD, un beso **


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena sonrió divertida mientras azucaraba el café de Darien.

—¿Podrías dejar las bromas un momento?

Ella estaba feliz y la historia de Soichi Tomoe había quedado atrás. El criado levantó la tapa de la bandeja del desayuno, pero cuando Serena vio la comida sintió unas náuseas repentinas y corrió al baño.

Darien la siguió y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Apoyada en el lavabo, Serena se miró al espejo tenía mal aspecto. Se sentía mareada y tenía el estómago revuelto, Era típico de ella caer enferma cuando quería estar feliz y radiante.

Salió del baño.

—En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre —le dijo.

—¿Estás enferma?

—Por supuesto que no.

Se volvieron a sentar a la mesa y Serena bebió un poco de té.

—Ibas a contarme algo muy importante.

Darien no había comido nada y parecía estar tenso.

—Antes quiero hablarte de mi hermana Hotaru.

Serena se alegró de que confiara en ella.

—Hotaru estuvo trabajando con Soichi Tomoe el verano pasado... Tenía diecinueve años y el político la atraía.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Se acostó con ella.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, su mejor amiga se quedó destrozada tras su muerte y me contó todo. Tomoe es muy discreto con sus amantes, tiene una casa de campo que solo ellas conocen.

Serena bajó la mirada un momento, ahora entendía por qué Darien no estaba relajado en presencia del matrimonio.

—La noche en que murió, Hotaru llevaba a Tomoe a su casa de campo, pero no pude demostrarlo. El coche se salió de la carretera y mi hermana se quedó atrapada mientras que Soichi desapareció y la dejó ahí. Nadie lo vio.

—No puede ser.—le dijo horrorizada.

—Una hora después, alguien llamó a una ambulancia. No creo que Soichi se arriesgara a llamar personalmente, pero en todo caso ya era demasiado tarde para Hotaru.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que Soichi estaba con ella?

—Lo supe en cuanto lo vi después del accidente. Ese hombre no tenía remordimientos, pero tenía miedo de que yo pudiera demostrar que ese día estaba con ella. Desgraciadamente, tiene buenos amigos que están dispuestos a mentir por él, y uno de ellos dijo que ese viernes estaban juntos.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—No podría denunciarle si lo acusara sin tener pruebas. Me di cuenta de que se había cubierto las espaldas muy bien y de que, si quería vengarme, tenía que ser peor que él. Toda la gente reconocida tiene algo que esconder, hice unas cuantas averiguaciones, y así es como te encontré.

«¿Así es como te encontré?», se repitió Serena. Empezaba a entenderlo todo, pero quería oírle decir que no era verdad, que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Soichi Tomoe es un hipócrita, un político corrupto. Quería que todo saliera a la luz, pero también quería que sufriera antes —Darien la miró con ojos temerosos —. Decidí utilizarte para vengarme.

—No.—le dijo Serena atónita.

—No te veía como una persona, sino como alguien que podía hacer mucho daño a Soichi Tomoe. Hice algunas averiguaciones sobre ti, y me contenté con unos rumores que decían que no eras una joven lo que me importaba era vengarme, y no veía más allá.

—Por favor dime que no es verdad, que es una pesadilla —le pidió muy afectada.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo, _amore_. ¿Crees que quería contártelo? No tuve elección, hoy estás muy afectada, pero mañana te lo habrías imaginado. Te contraté para que fueras mi amante y aparecieras en las revistas, y así despertaras la curiosidad de los periodistas.

Serena se levantó de la mesa. Quería apartarse de él, salir de ahí, no oír ni una palabra más.

—Dejé el camino preparado para la prensa y quería que lo conocieras en el castillo —añadió visiblemente arrepentido—. Ese fin de semana cambié de opinión porque vi lo mucho que podría afectarte, pero era demasiado tarde para pararlo.

—¿Demasiado tarde?—Serena se sentía traicionada.

—Intenté evitar que conocieras a Soichi porque sabía que, en cuanto te viera, sabría quién eras. Por eso salí a pescar, para vigilarlo, pero... —Darien siguió explicándose—. Por la mañana di órdenes de que se ocultarán todas las pruebas, pero todo había empezado y no pude pararlo.

Las piernas le temblaban. No podía asimilar tantas cosas de una vez. Ella había sido solo un instrumento de venganza. Serena sintió cómo la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin? ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido algo así?

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías contarme tus motivos.

—Cuando empecé a conocerte mejor, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Aun así la había llevado al castillo. Se había arrepentido, sí, pero después de acostarse con ella.

—¿Creías realmente que con el dinero podías compensarme por lo que me has hecho?

—Siento admitirlo pero... al principio sí lo pensaba.

—¡Por lo menos podrías reconocerlo! ¡No te importaba!

—No quise pensar en ello.

—¿Fue también idea tuya lo de dar comidas en Brewsters?

—Sí.—admitió con dolor.

—y yo conseguí el contrato porque era la única que podía conseguirlo ¿no? Todo marchó sobre ruedas, y dime, ¿eres también responsable del ataque vandálico que sufrió mi local?

—¿Estás loca?, ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! No puedes culparme por eso ni por el fracaso de tu negocio... ¡pero puedes culparme por todo lo demás!

—No te preocupes lo haré, pero, si mi negocio hubiera ido bien, ¿cómo pensabas convencerme de que me convirtiera en tu amanté?

—Supuse que el dinero te convencería.

—Y ahora te debo muchísimo dinero que no puedo devolverte en toda mi vida.

—No quiero que me devuelvas nada, pensé que ese tema ya estaba zanjado.

—No creo que lo esté. Antes de que te fueras a Nueva York, te pregunté si seguía trabajando para ti y me dijiste que sí.

Darien se quejó.

—Si te hubiera dicho que nuestro contrato había concluido, habría herido tu orgullo y te habrías marchado. Creía que había logrado evitar lo de Tomoe, pero necesitaba tiempo para que normalizáramos nuestra relación.

—Así que me llamaste varias veces desde Nueva York. Eres tan atento cuando quieres Darien —le respondió furiosa.

Darien se puso tenso.

—Cuando me fui a Nueva York, estaba muy enfadado contigo.

—Así que, después de todo lo que me has hecho, tú estabas enfadado conmigo.

—Siento un gran cariño por ti. No quería perderte.

Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Así no se trata a la gente que quieres, nunca te perdonaré por acostarte conmigo. Solo porque tu hermana tuvo una aventura con mi padre. Debería haber pensado que era un hombre casado.

De repente, se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero Serena no podía mirarlo. Sentía que algo muy especial se estaba viniendo abajo y nunca más podría recuperarlo. Había perdido la esperanza y sabía que dentro de poco se culparía por todos los errores que había cometido.

—Serena...

—En la fiesta del castillo, Soichi Tomoe me abordó y me dijo que no confiara en ti, que solo me estabas utilizando —le desveló.

Darien se quedó desconcertado.

—No me dijiste nada.

—Pensé que estaba borracho y que no le caías bien —Serena soltó una risotada—. Pero ahora no sé si pensar que estaba preocupado por mí, que tuvo una actitud paternal. Seguramente le convenía que desapareciera pero lo que me dijo sobre ti era cierto.

Darien se estremeció. Las últimas palabras de Serena parecían haberlo afectado. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Darien abrió y habló con un hombre del servicio doméstico.

—Alguien llamado Setsuna ha estado intentando localizarte en el apartamento. Quiere que la llames—. Serena pensó que probablemente Luna habría leído el artículo y corrió a llamarla.

Pero no era por eso por lo que Setsuna la había llamado, sino por algo que Serena no se esperaba. Luna había ingresado en el hospital hacía dos días. Acababan de operarla del corazón y todo había ido bien. Se quedó atónita.

Poco después, Serena colgó el teléfono. Estaba contenta de poder preocuparse de otras cosas. Por fin, se había decidido, volvería a casa para visitar a Luna en el hospital.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Darien inquieto.

—Acaban de operar a Luna del corazón. Vuelvo a casa.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu madre de acogida.

—No creo que ella quiera conocerte a ti.

Darien se quedó sin palabras.

—Pediré que te lleven en la limusina —dijo.

Se dio cuenta de que tardaría menos en llegar si iba en coche en lugar de viajar en tren. Se dirigió al vestíbulo e ignoró a Darien. Para ella, era como si ese hombre ya no existiera. El hombre del que se había enamorado tanto había desaparecido.

—Por lo menos dame una oportunidad. Te recompensaré por todo esto —le dijo antes de que se marchara.

Serena frunció el ceño incrédula y lo miró. Vio cómo la tensión se acumulaba en sus ojos.

—No podrías hacerlo. Me das mucho miedo.

No pudo dejar de pensar en la cara de sorpresa de Darien en todo el viaje. Parecía tan asustado.

¿Pero qué esperaba? Había caído en la trampa, se había traicionado a sí misma. Antes de que todo empezara, ella sabía muy bien el tipo de hombre que era ¿Por qué había bajado la guardia de repente? ¿Cuándo empezó a pensar que ese hombre era amable y cariñoso en realidad? Dios mío, lo que podía llegar a ver una mujer enamorada.

.

.

Tres semanas después, Serena esperaba en la consulta del médico.

A Luna le habían dado el alta hacía una semana, pero había decidido ir a ver a su hermana en Oxford, ya que acababa de perder a su marido. ¿Por qué le habría pedido el doctor que esperara a que tuvieran los resultados de los análisis?, se preguntó. Su tristeza, sus problemas de salud, el que rompiera a llorar por cualquier tontería, todo... era culpa de Darien.

Darien había visitado a Luna en el hospital, y eso la había puesto furiosa. El magnate le había caído muy bien, claro que Luna no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

No podía entender por qué se sentía tan mal por su pérdida. Después de todo, habían estado poco tiempo juntos.

—Señorita Winston —dijo la recepcionista para indicarle que podía pasar.

—Hace tres años, te dijeron que quizá solo podrías tener hijos con ayuda de un tratamiento de fertilidad. Pero los médicos suelen decir lo peor cuando no saben cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias —le dijo el doctor Fleming con una voz grave—. Está claro que te has recuperado de la operación, ya que estás embarazada.

Serena se quedó atónita.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Vas a tener un niño.

No podía apartar la mirada del médico. Era incapaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo. De repente se sintió llena de esperanza y felicidad.

—Bueno... supongo que no te lo esperabas.

—No es que no me lo esperara, es que es un milagro.

Serena salió del hospital todavía trastocada por la noticia y se dirigió a una tienda de ropa infantil. Se quedó mirando la diminuta ropa, los juguetes, los carritos, con ojos como platos.

Darien la había dejado embarazada, también le había roto el corazón, pero qué más daba. Un niño, una niña... le daba igual lo que fuera. Se compró un libro sobre el embarazo. El bebé de Darien. Inmediatamente, apartó esa idea de su cabeza. Era su bebé.

Serena vio los titulares de los periódicos al pasar delante de una tienda de prensa: _Tomoe dimite_. No la sorprendió en absoluto y sintió pena por ese padre que nunca había tenido.

De vuelta a casa, Serena pensó sobre Winston Catering y suspiró. Lo mejor sería vender la empresa y conseguir otro trabajo. Además, con el dinero de la venta, podría empezar a devolver a Darien el dinero que le había dado. Sabía que, si no lo hacía, nunca podría volver a mirarse al espejo.

Una vez en casa, Serena se sentó para leer el correo. Se sorprendió al ver que en una de las cartas le devolvían el cheque del último pago de la hipoteca. Llamó para averiguar qué pasaba, y se quedó atónita cuando le contaron que la deuda había sido pagada en su totalidad.

De repente, pensó que solo Darien había podido hacer algo así y se puso furiosa. Así que Darien seguía pensando que podía comprarla. Decidió ir a hablar con él, se puso un vestido rojo y ajustado y se arregló el pelo. Justo cuando estaba contándole a Setsuna que se iba a Londres sonó el timbre.

—¿Dónde está mi rubia favorita? —preguntó Seiya desde la puerta.

Tras él, un grupo de guardaespaldas musculosos salieron del coche. Habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que habló con él por teléfono. Serena dudó un momento y luego se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¿Por qué sales siempre con cretinos?

— ¿Disculpa? —le dijo mientras iban al salón.

—Puede que haya estado de gira por Estados Unidos, pero leo la prensa británica. No me has llamado ni una vez, pero parece que te ha pasado de todo. Un día estás saliendo con un mafioso, otro descubres que tu padre es un político. ¿Qué más te puede pasar? y encima te dejan.

—Perdona, pero yo lo dejé a él.

Seiya la miró sonriente.

—Eso me reconforta mucho. ¿Dónde está Luna?

Mientras le hablaba sobre Luna, Seiya, que no podía estar quieto ni un segundo, vio el libro que había comprado sobre el embarazo e hizo una mueca.

—¿De quién es esto?

Serena se puso roja.

—¿Por qué lo lees? Solo vas a disgustarte— Seiya no entendía nada—. Pensé que ya lo habrías superado.

Serena estuvo a punto de no contarle nada, pero de repente se sintió culpable y le explicó todo. Sorprendido, Seiya cerró los ojos y dijo unas cuantas palabrotas en voz baja.

—Por lo menos, he sacado algo bueno de la horrible relación con Darien.

—¡Es un desastre! —le gritó Seiya enfadado. Una hora más tarde, Seiya sabía todo, hasta su idea de ir a ver a Darien a Londres.

—Yo te llevaré —le dijo con un repentino brillo en sus ojos— Y después de que hayas puesto en su sitio a ese mafioso italiano, saldremos por ahí a celebrarlo.

**Yo lo mato... agarrenme por que yo lo mato... hijo de $#%&+*, que bajo cayó Darien, en serio se pasó de la raya y ahora que Serena está embarazada... ¿como se irá a tomar la noticia de su futura paternidad? bueno, eso si se lo dice claro está. Y llegó Seiya, capaz que se ofrece a ser el papá del bebé de Serena, como antes le gustaba... ¿quién sabe? **

**yssareyes48: pues en lo personal siento que lo tomó todo bien tranquila, creo que hubiera quedado bien que le echara su café en la cabeza o ya de perdida que le tirase un jarronazo, jajaja, ¿tu que crees?, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Seiya no tuvo que insistir mucho para convencer al vigilante del aparcamiento subterráneo de Chiba Industries de que les dejara pasar.

Serena subió al piso más alto y la recepcionista avisó a la secretaria de Darien de que estaba allí. El vestido rojo realzaba su esbelta figura y resaltaba su melena rubia. La gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba. Serena se estaba poniendo nerviosa. De repente, Darien apareció sonriente. Se quedó sin respiración y su pulso se aceleró. Llevaba tres semanas sin verlo.

Decidió ir al grano.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pagar la hipoteca de Luna?

Darien la miró de arriba abajo y esperó un momento antes de contestar.

—Iremos a mi despacho.

—¡Lo que tengo que decirte puedo decirlo aquí mismo!

—Si quieres que te escuche, no puedes empezar insultándome aquí fuera —le contestó con frialdad.

Tenía razón, no era un buen lugar para hablar, así que lo acompañó hasta un despacho impresionante.

Serena lo observó. Sus movimientos eran pausados y tranquilos, y esa frialdad la intimidó. No quiso sentarse.

—¿Podemos discutir ahora?

—No te lo aconsejo, _amore _—Darien mantuvo su mirada demasiado tiempo y Serena se empezó a sentir incómoda.

—No me llames así.

—Hasta que no encuentre otra mujer, tú eres oficialmente mi amante.

«¿Otra mujer?», pensó Serena, la idea le partía el alma.

—Repetiré la pregunta —le dijo mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué pagaste la hipoteca de Luna? ¿Qué pretendías con ello?

—Creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —empezaba a enfadarse.

—Me has oído perfectamente.

—Sé por qué lo has hecho.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —le gritó muy enfadada—. Quieres recuperarme y piensas que así me vas a impresionar y hacerme creer que en realidad eres una buena persona.

—No es verdad.

—Es asqueroso... además pierdes el tiempo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero ya que estás aquí, te lo explicaré. Lo hice con buena intención, porque Luna me cayó bien.

—Porque te cayó bien.

—Cada año, dono millones de libras a obras de caridad que no conozco, pero cuando conocí a tu madre de acogida, me di cuenta de la cantidad de gente que necesita dinero, pero que nunca recibe nada.

Serena se quedó pálida. Estaba claro que él estaba diciendo la verdad y quería que se la tragara la tierra.

— Deberías sentirte aliviada.

Serena sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta horrorizada. De repente, se mareó y se tambaleó un poco. Darien la agarró y la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó preocupado. Bajó la cabeza y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Por qué has venido a verme hasta aquí?

—Por rabia—Serena levantó la mirada y se quedó sin respiración. Estaba arrodillado muy cerca de ella.

—Pues grita de nuevo porque en estos momentos solo me apetece tumbarte en la alfombra y desnudarte.

Lo miró y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

Su mirada parecía querer devorarla.

—Eso es solo una fantasía... en realidad me conformaría con una cena.

La molestó tener que reconocer que la idea de la alfombra la atraía. Había pasado del mareo a un ferviente deseo. Quería ser sensata, levantarse y salir del despacho, pero su cuerpo se aferraba a la silla.

—No puedo— dijo mientras se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la proximidad de su cuerpo. El generoso gesto de Darien hacía posible que le pudiera devolver parte del dinero, así que sacó del bolso la chequera y empezó a rellenar un cheque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le dio el cheque.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

Serena se levantó.

—Es un primer pago del dinero que te debo. Acepté tu dinero para pagar la hipoteca de Luna, pero ya que te has ocupado de eso...

Darien se puso tenso.

—Te dije que no quería que me devolvieras nada.

—No quiero participar en tu conspiración contra mi padre. —Darien estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Serena se dio prisa en llegar al ascensor. Cuando pensaba que estaba sola, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y alguien entró. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó atónita, allí estaba Darien.

Darien apoyó sus manos contra la pared del ascensor para evitar que se escabullera y Serena sintió cómo la excitación hacia presa de ella. Todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era la exquisita sensación de su sensual boca sobre la de ella. Estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando se empezaron abrir las puertas. Serena lo apartó. De repente, Seiya apareció a lo lejos.

—Tengo que irme. Seiya me espera.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del ascensor, Darien la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces con él? —preguntó enfadado. Serena intentó zafarse.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Seiya.

Serena vio cómo los guardaespaldas del cantante salían con agresividad del coche. De repente, fue consciente del peligro, eran tres hombres fuertes contra uno.

—¡Darien, vuelve al ascensor!

La soltó.

—Tú no te metas —replicó Darien.

Ella se puso delante de él.

—Si le pegas, nunca te lo perdonaré —se dio la vuelta para mirar a Seiya—. ¡No quiero que os dejéis llevar por vuestra patética masculinidad!

—¡No voy a quedarme parado mientras veo cómo maltrata a una mujer embarazada! —le gritó Seiya—. Es un hombre fuerte, puede defenderse él solito.

El enfado de Serena desapareció cuando oyó a Seiya mencionar el embarazo. Se quedó estupefacta y miró al cantante con rabia.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Darien estaba atónito.

Agarró a Seiya de la muñeca e intentó llevarlo hacia el coche.

—Venga, vamos. —le pidió Serena.

—¿Es mío? —murmuró Darien.

Entonces, Seiya se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia él. Todo pasó tan rápidamente, que no pudo detenerlo, y vio cómo Darien le daba un puñetazo.

—¡Parad! ¡Parad de una vez!

Darien se quedó quieto un momento, y Seiya lo aprovechó para devolverle el golpe.

Se metió en el coche. No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Darien «¿Es mío?» ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Se sentía ultrajada.

Poco después, Seiya entró en el coche.

—He defendido tu honor.

Serena miró por la ventanilla. Darien los miraba fijamente desde el ascensor, estaba muy serio.

—Deberías agradecerme que te haya defendido. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no le habías contado nada del embarazo? Supuse que era una de las principales razones por la que querías verlo.

—Me lo dijeron esta mañana, ni siquiera había pensado en decírselo todavía. Pero después de lo que ha dicho, me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

—Yo no le daría importancia. Estabas conmigo y a él no le gustó nada, cualquiera hubiera sospechado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ahora resulta que lo defiendes!

–Y a propósito, ¿cómo pudiste estar cariñosa con él?

Serena se sonrojó.

—Tenía pintalabios en la boca.

Seiya la llevó a su apartamento. Los integrantes de su grupo y él se pusieron a ver los partidos de fútbol que se habían perdido mientras estaban de gira. Ella estaba exhausta y no quería pensar en la reacción de Darien, así que se quedó dormida en el sofá. Seiya la despertó varias horas después, le dijo que se arreglara porque iban a salir. Ya era tarde y no le apetecía, pero no quería aguarle la fiesta, así que se preparó.

Fueron a la discoteca favorita de Seiya y, una vez en la mesa especialmente preparada para ellos, Seiya le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

—No te has quejado ni una vez del fútbol.

—Porque me he quedado dormida.

—Te he echado de menos, pero no me convienes —le dijo divertido—. Estás despampanante y me haces sombra.

Era de madrugada cuando vio a Darien entre la multitud. No paraba de mirarlos y tenía una expresión grave. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, así que fue a su encuentro. Cuando estaba muy cerca, él la agarró de la mano y la empezó a llevar hasta la salida.

—¿Qué haces? —le increpó, pero la música estaba muy alta y no la oía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—¡No puedo irme así como así!

—¡Es muy tarde y estás bebiendo y bailando con otro! —Darien la miró furioso—. Te vienes a casa conmigo.

—No me voy a ir contigo y además, ¡Solo he bebido zumo de piña! —le respondió desconcertada.

Darien la ignoró y hablo con el portero de la discoteca. Después, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura.

—Tu amiguito el rockero sabrá que te has ido ¿De acuerdo?

—No, vine aquí con Seiya y me iré con él.

Darien la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Tienes dos alternativas, _amore_, o vienes conmigo voluntariamente o te llevo a la fuerza.

Serena lo miró horrorizada, y enrojeció de furia.

—No te atreverás.

—¿Ah, no? —le respondió, amenazante—. Llevo doce horas buscándote, ya no me queda mucha paciencia.

Al oírle decir eso, Serena salió de la discoteca sin decir una palabra más. Quería hablar con ella. Seguramente estaría sorprendido y muy enfadado, ya que su aventura había tenido graves consecuencias. Darien la llevó hasta un coche rojo descapotable y salieron de allí. El silencio era electrizante, Serena se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Me gustaría saber qué piensas hacer con el bebé —le preguntó en un semáforo.

Serena temió que quisiera que se deshiciera de él. Tenía que ser sincera.

—Supongo que no te gustará oír esto, pero... la noticia me llenó de alegría. Creía que no podía tener hijos y es como un milagro. Aunque no espero que nadie lo viva igual, sé que no es un buen momento.

Darien escuchó muy atento.

—Poco después de que te fueras, tuve una visita sorpresa. Soichi Tomoe.

Serena se sorprendió y lo miró.

—¿Fue a verte? ¿Qué quería?

—Por fin me confesó que estaba con Hotaru en el coche cuando murió. Según lo que me contó, saltó del coche antes de que se estrellara y perdió el conocimiento. Dijo que, cuando se despertó, Hotaru estaba muerta y se asustó.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a contárselo a la policía?

—¿De qué serviría?

Serena se rio sin ganas.

—Así que la farsa no ha servido para nada.

—Para nada no. No me arrepiento de haber ayudado a la prensa a descubrir lo corrupto que era. Solo siento el daño que te he causado.

Serena estaba desconcertada. Sintió alivio al saber que su padre no era tan mala persona.

Darien la llevó al apartamento.

Serena se sentó en el sofá. Darien la miró detenidamente.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

—¿Disculpa?

—No, por favor, no empieces a discutir, primero escúchame —Darien hablaba con suavidad—. También es mi hijo, quiero que reciba el mismo amor y seguridad que mi padre me dio a mí.

Serena no podía quedarse quieta, así que se levantó, las piernas le temblaban. Estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué decir, era lo último que se esperaba.

—Los sicilianos somos gente de familia. Tú ya lo sabes.

—Ya.—le dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación, no podía parar de mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que tu hijo se críe como tú?

—No saques mi pasado a relucir, puedo criarlo sola.

—Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, no le hagas pagar por mis errores.

Serena había creído que Darien no estaría interesado en el bebé.

—Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

Estaba considerando su oferta.

—También quiero que vuelvas conmigo, _amore_.

Había millones de razones para casarse con él, pero nada hubiera tenido importancia si no hubiera estado enamorada de él. Con el niño, tenía la excusa perfecta para intentar recuperar a Darien.

—De acuerdo.—le dijo sin mirarlo.

Se sentía aliviada, aliviada de no tener que luchar contra sus instintos, contra sus sentimientos.

El silencio era insostenible y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Darien la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo hago por el bien del bebé

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo con suavidad—. Después de todo, si no fuera por él, no tendríamos esta conversación. Pediremos la licencia para que nos podamos casar lo antes posible.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres celebrarlo con un zumo?

—No gracias. Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a dormir.

Serena no quería que Darien supiera lo que sentía por él, así que no se acercó. Deseaba abrazarlo, abalanzarse sobre él. Salió del salón lentamente para darle la oportunidad de detenerla.

Pero Darien no hizo nada y Serena se fue a la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Darien se había comportado como un caballero al aceptar su responsabilidad como padre. Pero eso no quería decir que a él le gustara la idea. Los dos sabían que ella todavía seguía culpándolo.

Darien estaba arrepentido ¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a seguir castigándolo?

Lo amaba tanto... quizá no perdonarlo era su forma de negarse a admitir que él no la amaba. Deseaba estar con él, su cuerpo lo reclamaba.

De repente, Serena siguió sus impulsos y saltó de la cama. Cuando entró en su habitación, Darien salía del cuarto de baño completamente desnudo. Estaba increíble y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ella. Se acercó.

Sus ojos ardían de pasión, la agarró entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su poderoso cuerpo.

—_Dio mio, amore_... no dejas de sorprenderme —murmuró con satisfacción.

También se había sorprendido a sí misma. Su cuerpo iba reaccionando en cadena, pechos desafiantes, pezones rígidos y humedad. Su deseo no tenía límites, el cuerpo le temblaba. Darien la tomó entre sus brazos, la tumbó en la cama y le quitó el camisón.

La miró y suspiró con admiración.

—Tengo tantas ganas de hacer el amor contigo que no sé por dónde empezar.

Bajó la cabeza y recorrió sus pezones con la lengua, Serena gimió. Amaba su suavidad, su olor, la sensualidad que sentía al tocarlo.

—Bésame —le pidió con urgencia.

Sus bocas se unieron. Él acarició con los dedos los rizos de su feminidad y ella se retorció de deseo.

— Te deseo tanto, _amore_ —gruñó mientras se introducía en ella.

Serena gritó de placer, y empezó a mover sus caderas. Su cuerpo se encendía como una llama y dejó que la excitación la llevara muy lejos, a un lugar lejano donde no había estado nunca, Sentía una satisfacción desbordante.

Cuando terminaron, Serena creía estar volando. Darien la liberó de su peso. Ella se incorporó un poco y se apoyó sobre él.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, fue como entrar en el paraíso.

Darien la miró con picardía.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? No pareces la misma.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas —le dijo con una felicidad inmensa.

—Yo no me di cuenta de que estaba en el paraíso hasta que supe lo que era el infierno—. Serena se fijó en la hora y se sintió culpable.

—Seiya se va a enfadar mucho conmigo.

Darien se puso tenso.

—No lo necesitas. Me tienes a mí.

—Os quiero a los dos.

—No —afirmó Darien mientras se apoyaba contra la almohada—. Quiero que salga de tu vida.

—Lo siento, pero no vas a salirte con la tuya siempre —le dijo cariñosa.

—Recurriste a él cuando Blackmoon te abandonó y esta vez has hecho lo mismo.

—Perdona, pero tú no me dejaste, ¡yo te dejé a ti! —no tenía que haber sacado el tema de Diamante.

—Haré caso omiso a ese comentario —Darien se levantó de la cama furioso—. He visto cómo te comportas con Seiya.

—Seiya es muy cariñoso y le gusta abrazar a la gente, a mí también.

—Conmigo no eres así.

—No creo que eso sea relevante. Quiero mucho a Seiya, pero solo somos amigos.

—Tiene muy mala reputación con las mujeres.

—Solo tiene veinticuatro años, y no sé cómo puedes tener el descaro de criticarle eso.

—Si vas a convertirte en mi mujer, tienes que aprender a escucharme.

El tono de su voz enfureció a Serena. Bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían estar discutiendo después de lo que acababa de pasar? Quizá fuera demasiado pronto para que Darien pudiese aceptar su relación con Seiya.

—Estarás tan ocupada encargándote de los preparativos de la boda, que no podrás entretenerte con él —añadió mientras entraba al baño.

Serena oyó el agua de la ducha y se volvió a poner el camisón. No tenía ninguna intención de romper su relación con Seiya. Sintió ganas de preguntarle a Darien si su idea del matrimonio se remontaba a la Edad Media, pero decidió callarse y volver al dormitorio.

Solo cuando se acostó logró entender la reacción de Darien. Estaba celoso. Había encontrado un punto débil en esa gran seguridad. Cada vez lo amaba más.

**Seiya, amigo... que bocota la tuya, Serena todavía ni había considerado en hablarle del bebé y allí va el otro y se lo dice (sin querer, ok, el pensó que ella se lo había dicho). Y Darien... mejor calladita me veo más bonita... porque esa su preguntita de "¿es mío?"... haber que levante la mano quien quiere matarlo después de preguntar semejante tontería, y pues ahora se van a casar... haber como les va, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Una semana después, Serena estaba desempaquetando su vestido de novia cuando Luna la llamó.

—¡Serena! ¡Tienes visita!

Faltaban veinticuatro horas para la boda y quería estar irresistible. Los preparativos para la boda se habían hecho con una increíble rapidez.

Luna le sonrió.

—Es tu padre, te espera en el salón.

La miró atónita, no podía dar crédito.

—¿Soichi Tomoe... ha venido a verme?

—Deberías estar agradecida, así que sé amable.

Sentía curiosidad pero también estaba turbada. Entró en el salón. El político tenía muy mal aspecto, parecía mucho mayor.

—Si no fuera por Darien, nunca habría venido—. Se quedó desconcertada.

—¿Darien?

—Me animó a que te visitara, yo no sabía si tendrías ganas de verme.

—Por favor, siéntate.

—Supongo que lo primero que querrás saber es qué relación tenía con tu madre.

—Sí —la alivió que él sacara el tema.

—Cuando nos conocimos, Ikuko tenía solo veintiún años pero ya estaba casada y era madre —Soichi suspiró—. Volvió a estudiar y al mezclarse con gente de su edad se arrepintió de haberse casado tan joven.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

—Me gustaba mucho, pero yo estaba prometido. Kaolinet estaba muy lejos. Rompimos cuando tu madre me contó que estaba embarazada. En un principio, creía que su marido era el padre. Luego, descubrió que erais hijas mías.

—Esa noticia te debió sorprender.

—Sí, sobre todo porque Ikuko dejó a su marido y se vino a mi casa con todas sus maletas. Yo no la amaba. Me sentí atrapado, tenía veintidós años y no estaba preparado para ser padre. Temía que mis padres o Kaolinet se enterasen de lo que había sucedido —reconoció visiblemente arrepentido—. Cuando tu madre se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, se fue. Le di bastante dinero y nunca volví a saber de ella.

Serena entendió su postura.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a verme. También me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo.

—Me he pasado toda esta semana siendo sincero. Se ha convertido en un hábito para mí. Kaolinet no quiere escucharme y no la culpo por ello. Antes siempre me apoyaba. Espero que algún día vuelva a hacerlo.

Serena sintió pena por él. Había perdido todo lo que tenía en tan solo unas semanas.

— Cuando todo haya terminado, me gustaría conocerte mejor... si tú quieres. Pero, si piensas que ya es demasiado tarde, lo entenderé.

Estuvieron hablando una hora. Cuando estaba apunto de irse, Serena lo invitó a la boda.

— ¿No te importa que vaya? Me encantaría ir. Seré muy discreto —le prometió con una alegría que la conmovió.

Tras el encuentro con su padre, Serena se quedó con mucho en que pensar, pero tenía tanto que hacer. Se fue a ver cómo decoraban la iglesia. De repente, se sintió triste. Amaba a Darien, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

Serena pensó en la historia de Soichi y su madre. ¿No se estaría repitiendo la historia? Iba a casarse con él aun sabiendo que no la amaba.

Estaba cometiendo un error, un gran error. Serena se montó en el coche y se dirigió a Fossetts. No podía permitirlo, tenía que ser fuerte y hablar con él antes de que cometieran el mayor error de sus vidas. Darien había estado de viaje de negocios pero iría hablar con él en cuanto llegara al hotel.

Cuando llegó a Fossetts, le sorprendió ver el coche de Darien aparcado en la entrada.

Serena entró en la casa; estaba nerviosa. Oyó cómo Setsuna y Luna conversaban en la cocina, Darien estaba en el salón. Cuando Serena entró, se levantó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas y se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Cuando Darien la abrazó, ella estaba rígida como un palo.

—_Dio mio_... pensé que este momento no llegaría nunca —le dijo emocionado—. Te he echado tanto de menos, que estaba pensando en ir a buscarte a la iglesia.

—Darien, tenemos que hablar ¿Vamos al jardín? No quiero que nos interrumpan.

—Yo tampoco, _amore_ —le dijo mientras se dirigían a fuera.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Era tan guapo, tan elegante. Cerró los ojos, tenía que hacerlo era lo más sensato.

—Quiero suspender la boda —le dijo con sequedad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó con los ojos como platos mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento... pero creo que no deberíamos casamos. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

**Ups... creo que Darien se quedó vestido y alborotado, ¿como irá a reaccionar?, ñaca ñaca, mañana se enteran porque me voy de paseo ahorita así que chaito y recuerden que no me pueden matar porque sino no van saber que pasa después BUAJAJAJA, un besito**

**limavzqz: te apoyo, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues es que como que el amor le fundió los circuitos a Serena, jejeje, y Darien... pues nos salió celosito el niño, y Seiya que bocota tiene mi amigo, jajaja, un beso **

**PD: perdón que haya respondido los reviews de las que tienen cuenta pero no me deja responderlos dice la pagina que no los encuentra? y yo me dije ¿que pelos?, pero en cuanto pueda les respondo**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Se hizo el silencio.

Darien se había quedado pálido.

—Vamos fuera antes de que entre alguien —dijo Serena. No quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Sí... —asintió Darien, y alargó su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

—Sé que esto debe de sorprenderte un poco...

—¿Un poco?.. ¿Me vas a abandonar?

—¡No!.. ¡No quiero abandonarte!... Solo intento hacer lo mejor para los dos.

—_Accidenti_... ¡No me cuentes cuentos!... No soy un niño.

—Solo te casas conmigo porque estoy embarazada y vas a terminar odiándome por ello.

Darien no parecía escucharla, la miraba estupefacto.

—Es por Seiya, ¿no? —parecía asustado—. Te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo quieres.

Serena no podía dar crédito, no se esperaba esa reacción.

—Seiya no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Puedes superarlo.

Alguien se acercó al salón y Serena se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Salieron al patio y pasearon un rato en silencio.

—Esperaré a que se te pase, tendré paciencia... No entiendo por qué deberíamos cancelar la boda.

—Darien, no estoy enamorada de Seiya. Le gusté un tiempo, sí, y eso afectó a nuestra amistad, pero era solo una fase y ya lo ha superado. Somos como hermanos.

Darien la miró fijamente, intentando entender.

—¿Entonces por qué?.. ¿Por no quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿De verdad crees que podrás ser feliz con un matrimonio como este? —le dijo con dolor—. Fue culpa mía que me quedara embarazada, y sé que no te has quejado pero...más tarde o más temprano me odiaras por ello.

—No es cierto, no dices más que tonterías.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque... —comenzó a decir— Porque te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo aunque no hubieras estado embarazada, porque el embarazo me dio una segunda oportunidad para recuperarte... Porque te he hecho mucho daño, pero te amo.

Paralizada por la emotividad de sus palabras, Serena se quedó atónita. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que creía que se iba a desmayar.

—Tú... ¿Tú me amas?

—Vine a decírtelo, no quería decírtelo por teléfono porque me parecía impersonal, y te lo habría dicho la noche que te pedí matrimonio, pero estaba tan celoso que no pude. El problema es... —le costaba encontrar las palabras—. Nunca en mi vida he dicho algo así, sabía que quizá admitirlo ayudaría, pero no pude. Seguramente te hubieras reído y no me hubieras creído después de la forma en que te he tratado. No sabía cómo decírtelo para que me creyeras —Darien se acercó a ella y se tropezó con el cortacésped.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, ya que si no había visto algo tan grande era que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Al verlo tirado en el suelo torpe y con una imagen tan poco habitual en él, estuvo a punto de reír. Pero logró aguantarse, verlo así le hacía amarlo aún más.

—Me has convencido —le dijo.

—Lo del bebé no fue culpa tuya... ¿Sabes por qué no llevaba nada ese fin de semana?

Serena negó con la cabeza, estaba tan feliz...

—Porque soy muy listo y pensé que, si me dejaba los preservativos en Londres, no caería en la tentación de acostarme contigo —se burló de sí mismo—. Me arriesgué, me arriesgué porque no podía resistirme y no me arrepiento de ello.

—Te creo —dijo con orgullo. Allí estaba él, tan elegante y sofisticado... Y no había podido resistirse.

—Te juro que, si mañana te casas conmigo, nunca te arrepentirás, _amore_ —no podía dejar de mirarla—. Y no tienes por qué compartir la cama conmigo si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Serena se sentía fascinada por él y no sabía si contarle que ella también lo amaba.

—Sé que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

—Hicimos el amor hace una semana —le recordó.

—Pero eso fue porque estabas aturdida, ¿no? Tuviste un día muy duro y no sabías lo que querías de mí.

—¿Eso era lo que pensabas? —sintió pena por él.

—Simplemente me alegré de que te acercaras a mí. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que me quieras dar. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Mañana nos casamos, así que di adiós a tu libertad.

—No la quiero, _amore mio_ —le costaba respirar— Cuando me dijiste que querías cancelar la boda, me partiste el corazón. Estaba destrozado. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

—Siento haberlo dicho. No quería cometer el mismo error que mi madre.

Darien la besó con pasión. Luego, la agarro con fuerza, la llevó hasta el coche y le abrió la puerta.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—No lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo que me entran ganas de quedarme en tu casa toda la noche para asegurarme de que no cambies de parecer.

—No lo haré... ¡te lo prometo!

Aparcó a un lado del camino, y se quedó mirándola con detenimiento. Su amor había estado ahí desde el principio. Si hubiera confiado en sí misma, lo habría visto antes.

—Creo que me enamore de ti mucho antes de que firmaras ese estúpido contrato... me obsesionabas —confesó sonriente—. Siempre que podía iba a Brewsters, me encantaba observarte.

—Así que no eran imaginaciones mías.

—Entonces pensaba que eras una mujer egoísta, fría y calculadora —confesó arrepentido—. Necesitaba pensar eso. Luego me di cuenta de que no era verdad... Ese primer beso... ¡Nunca había sentido nada igual!. No podía quitarte las manos de encima.

—Tú también me atraías mucho, aunque entonces te odiaba.

—Fui un cretino, no te culpo —admitió con gravedad—. Pero te juro que intenté parar esa locura, y cuando fracasé... supe que lo había estropeado todo.

Serena le agarró la mano.

—Estaba muy dolida, pero tú te portaste muy bien conmigo.

—Estaba aterrorizado, sabía que, cuando supieras la verdad, te perdería para siempre.

—¿Por eso me pediste que me fuera a vivir contigo?

—Pensé que pedirte que te casaras conmigo después de un fin de semana te haría pensar que estaba loco. _Dio mío_, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba?

—No, estaba aturdida. Pero si me hubieras dicho que me amabas quizá te hubiera escuchado.

Darien le apretó la mano y la miró con ternura.

—Dijiste que te daba miedo. Si te hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ti, habrías pensado que era una broma de mal gusto.

—No, si una mujer está enamorada es capaz de escuchar esas palabras incluso viniendo de un canalla.

—¿Es eso Verdad? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Serena asintió.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me amabas, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me amas?

—Muchísimo, solo quería cancelar la boda porque creía que tú no me amabas.

—Me amas, pero aun así me abandonaste. ¿y decías que yo era despiadado?

Serena esperó a que lo entendiera.

De repente, Darien la abrazó con fuerza. Luego, empezó a besarla con impaciencia.

—Te amo tanto. No me merezco que tú también me ames.

De repente, pasó un coche y les pitó. Darien emitió un gruñido y se apartó. Darien sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo con el sello de una famosa joyería.

—También, quería verte para darte esto—. Serena contuvo la respiración, ¡era un anillo de zafiros y diamantes!

—Es maravilloso —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—También tengo otra cosa. Es tu regalo de boda —le dijo mientras le daba una llave de hierro muy antigua.

Serena, todavía sorprendida con el anillo, se quedó mirando la llave. No sabía muy bien qué decir e intentó sonar convincente.

—Parece muy vieja... es... muy bonita

—Castle Eyrie es tuyo.

—¿Has comprado el castillo?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No te gustaba nada. Dijiste que estaba hecho una ruina y que el loco que lo comprara estaría desperdiciando el dinero.

—Puedo permitirme desperdiciar el dinero y, cuando terminen de restaurarlo, quedará precioso. Me traía buenos recuerdos y a ti te encantó. También he convencido a Murdo de que se quede.

Serena se arrojó a sus brazos. Con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor, le dijo que era el hombre más romántico del mundo y Darien se quejó, pero ella sabía que estaba feliz.

—Pero no esperes que me ponga a pescar.— Le advirtió.

Después, Darien la llevó a casa. Era la noche antes de la boda y quería acostarse pronto. Cuando llegaron a Fossetts y Darien saludó a Seiya con una sonrisa, Serena supo que todas sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido.

A las once de la mañana, Serena llegó al altar del brazo de Seiya y los invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos. Serena estaba despampanante.

Solo tenía ojos para Darien, que la miraba con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras del altar. Estaba guapísimo, el amor se reflejaba en su cara. Después de la ceremonia, salieron de la iglesia y Serena sonrió a su padre, que estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la iglesia.

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por animar a mi padre a visitarme —le dijo fuera de la iglesia mientras les hacían las fotos.

—No le tuve que animar mucho, _bella mia_. —Dentro de la limusina, Darien la agarró de la mano y le sonrió.

—Hasta ayer, estaba tan celoso de Seiya, que cada vez que lo veía... ¡me entraban ganas de matarlo!

—Lo sé, y me alegro de que hayas cambiado de actitud.

—Estás formidable, _amore_ —sus ojos brillaban, de repente los cerró—. Te espera una sorpresa.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—No te lo puedo contar, pero sí te puedo decir que yo no tuve mucho que ver con ella.

—Esas palabras no parecen muy alentadoras. ¿De qué se trata?

—De nada que deba preocuparte. Solo quiero que este sea el día más feliz de tu vida.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con mi hermana gemela?

Darien se puso tenso.

—No.

—¿Has invitado a todas tus ex novias?

—¿Crees que iba a arriesgarme a que me pegaran?

Serena se apoyó en su hombro.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo rompiste con esa actriz de la televisión?

—La noche que la llamé Serena.

Serena estaba muy feliz y se preguntó cuál sería la sorpresa. En el banquete, había mucha gente y, cuando terminó de saludar a todo el mundo, ya se había olvidado del tema. A mitad del banquete, Serena vio a una mujer pelinegra mirándola fijamente, tenía una cara que le resultaba familiar, pero parecía incómoda.

—¿Quién es esa pelinegra al lado de ese hombre tan atractivo?

—¿Qué hombre? —contestó simulando estar enfadado.

Serena se rio.

—Los que están en la mesa al lado de la puerta —Se puso tenso.

—Son Rei y Nicolas al-Husayn.

—¿Amigos tuyos?

—Los conocí hace poco —Darien medía sus palabras—. Es el príncipe heredero de Quamar.

— ¿Son de la realeza?. No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

—Han llegado tarde. Ella es inglesa. Hablaremos con ellos más tarde.

—Conmigo no cuentes. No sabría qué decirle a una princesa.

—Rei me ha parecido muy simpática.

—Ya, pero yo nunca he hablado con nadie de la realeza.

Serena estuvo bailando con Darien y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Un buen rato después, subió a la suite del hotel para prepararse. Se iban a Sicilia de luna de miel. Se puso un vestido muy elegante de color azul. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Serena se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Rei al-Husayn.

—¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Serena se quedó perpleja.

—Yo soy la sorpresa de la que Darien te habló. No quería que te disgustaras. Cuando me contó cómo mi padre te echó de mi casa, me enfadé tanto. Aunque me alegró que hubieras intentado dar conmigo. Espero que sigas queriendo.

Serena se quedó sin palabras.

—Tenemos la misma madre, pero no soy tu hermana gemela. Nicolas y Darien me dijeron que quizá sería mejor esperar a que volvierais de la luna de miel, pero después de buscarte durante tanto tiempo no podía esperar más.

—Eres mi hermana —Serena se quedó mirándola—. ¡Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa! ¡En qué estaría pensando Darien cuando te aconsejó que esperarás hasta que volviéramos del viaje!

Las hermanas empezaron a contarse la vida lo más rápidamente que pudieron, todo eran preguntas, interrupciones. Rei le contó que llevaba dieciocho meses buscándola.

—Hace dos días descubrimos dónde vivías, pero Nicolas pensó que antes de tu boda no era un buen momento para conocer a una hermana que quizá no supieras que existía. Así que habló con Darien primero y le hizo prometer que no diría nada. Yo quería ser la primera en hablar contigo.

No era de extrañar que Darien temiera lo peor después de lo que le dijo esa noche en el castillo.

—Mi hermana es una princesa... ¡pero eres tan normal! —entre risas y lágrimas Serena agarró la mano de Rei y se abrazaron. Sabían que, además de una hermana, habían encontrado una amiga.

Estaban entablando una bonita amistad cuando Darien apareció con Nicolas. La cara de preocupación del príncipe desapareció cuando vio lo feliz que estaba su mujer. Bajaron a despedirse de sus invitados, pero Rei y Nicolas los acompañaron al aeropuerto.

Ya era de noche cuando Darien y Serena llegaron a la casa de campo en los montes cercanos a la ciudad de Enna. Tras franquear la valla de entrada, había un camino que atravesaba un bello jardín lleno de olivos y árboles frutales. Llegaron a la casa.

—Es preciosa —susurró.

Una hora más tarde, una leve brisa entró por las ventanas de la habitación mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida —le confesó ella.

—Todavía puede ser mejor, _bella mía_.

La tumbó sobre la cama, su pelo rubio suelto y reluciente. Se quedó un rato mirándola.

—Solía imaginarte así en este cuarto, en la cama.

Serena se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. Darien acarició su vientre todavía plano y la miró con ternura y amor.

—Te adoro, señora Chiba.

Serena se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente. Darien gruñó de placer y la detuvo solo para decirle lo feliz que era. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y murmuró que ya habría tiempo para hablar más tarde.

.

.

Once meses después, miró a Endimion dormir en su habitación de Castle Eyrie. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos azules, sus padres lo adoraban.

Habían tenido un año muy ajetreado. Nicolas y Rei los habían visitado varias veces y luego Serena y Darien habían pasado unas estupendas vacaciones en Quamar. Era una suerte que Darien y Nicolas se llevaran tan bien porque cuando Rei y Serena se veían no se apartaban la una de la otra. Además, pudo conocer a sus sobrinos Helios y Mamoru.

Solo una cosa preocupaba a ambas mujeres, su fracaso en averiguar el paradero de la hermana gemela de Serena. El certificado de nacimiento de Lita seguía en el hospital, pero los papeles de adopción habían desaparecido. A Darien le pareció muy sospechoso, ya que, cuando Serena había intentado localizarla, sí había visto los papeles. Hasta pensaba que la carta que Serena había recibido no era de su hermana.

Serena no quiso pensar más en ello y le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hijo. Castle Eyrie estaba muy cambiado. Los muebles antiguos habían sido restaurados y el castillo estaba resplandeciente. Su padre y Kaolinet habían ido a pasar un fin de semana con ellos hacía un mes. Soichi había conseguido un trabajo en una organización de caridad. Ganaba poco, pero estaba encantado de que le hubiesen dado una oportunidad. Estaba tan cambiado y quería tanto a Endimion. Luna también adoraba al niño, iba a visitarlos siempre que podía.

Serena era muy feliz. Adoraba a su hijo y a su marido. Desde que se casaron, Darien se ausentaba menos y, por su cumpleaños, le regaló un preciso anillo de diamantes con sus nombres grabados.

Llevaba un camisón azul muy atrevido y el pelo suelto como a él le gustaba. Su cuerpo se llenaba de pasión cada vez que lo contemplaba. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, se estaba quitando la camisa. Era tan atractivo. Serena se quedó sin respiración.

—Endimion estaba dormido, ¿no? —le dijo Darien con un tono burlón—. Ya te lo dije.

—Ven aquí —le dijo con los ojos llenos de brillo.

El corazón se le aceleró. Después de once meses de matrimonio la pasión permanecía inalterable. Era tan sexy. A veces, se despertaba junto a él y se maravillaba, de que fuera solo suyo. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Darien apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella con satisfacción.

—Iremos a Sicilia el mes que viene para celebrar nuestro aniversario, _amore mío_.

—Estupendo —le contestó. Era tan atento.

Se besaron con pasión. De repente, sonó el teléfono y ambos lo ignoraron, pero no paraba de sonar y Darien se apartó de ella con un gruñido y levantó.

—No... no, claro que no es muy tarde para llamarnos —se puso rígido, su cara reflejaba sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ansiosa—. ¿Quién es?

—Es Luna... dice que tu hermana gemela ha ido a Fossetts y ha preguntado por ti.

Atónita, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y de repente la felicidad y la emoción inundó su cuerpo. Se quedó sin habla.

FIN

**Ayyy, mi vida... tan lindo Darien, estaba tan preocupado que hasta se cayó, y por fin ya se juntaron dos de las hermanas y como obviamente vimos en el final, estamos a punto de conocer a la otra gemela, espero les haya gustado y perdón por no actualizar ayer pero fue un lunes de locos y cuando regresé lo único que quería era dormir, jejeje, un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**


End file.
